Not the Way it Used to Be
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: Benny and Ethan move to Chicago when they were 19. They stay there for 10 year and come back at the exact same day... but something has changed. EthanxSarah BennyxErica
1. Welcome Back

**This new story is personally my second favorite of my stories. Not the ones I wrote, but the ones I thought about. I'm too excited, so I'm writing this**** earlier than I expected. I hope you like this.**

**Ethan's POV:**

I stood in front of the sign that said 'Welcome to Whitechapel'. I missed Whitechapel so much. I flew here. Not by a plane. And yes, you guessed it. I _was _a vampire. I went to Chicago when I was nineteen with Benny. We met a girl named Grenda Steeley. She was one of Sarah's classmates who coincidently came to Chicago too. We found out that she was a vampire, so we asked her to turn us. I was still nineteen by that time, so I never aged there. Before going to Chicago, I broke up with Sarah because I couldn't keep a long-distance relationship, and I thought I was gonna age. I called my parents and told them I was coming. I also told them to not tell Jane – who was still living with Mom and Dad despite her age – because I wanted to tell her myself. I also remembered I had two twin brother and sister. They were two the last time I saw them, so I was so happy that I came back to see them after those ten years of being away. But most importantly, I came to see Sarah. I was going to stay in Whitechapel for one year and go travel somewhere else that Benny and I still didn't plan. While we were in Chicago, we became rich. Yes, so rich like Jesse rich. I guess we were lucky. Benny and I also had a house built here in Whitechapel so we can stay there.

Benny flew beside me.

"It's not fair. You knew I wasn't ready," Benny was talking about that race we had.

"But I still win," I said.

"Where should we go first?" Benny asked.

"I'll go see my family," I replied.

"I'll come with you," Benny said.

We went to my parent's house. When we stopped in front of the house, it was a bit different; bigger. But I was sure that was the house. I rang the door bell. I was wearing a hoodies and sunglasses since the sun was still there. When the door opened, I saw an older version of my parents. My Mom smiled and hugged me.

"Oh my, I missed you so much," She said.

I cleared my throat. "Mom!" I said.

"Sorry," She said.

"And hi Benny," Dad said.

"Hi Mr. Morgan," Benny said.

"Please come in." Mom stepped back to let us enter.

We stepped in. We took off our hoodies and sunglasses and looked at the house. The house _was _bigger. It was much better. It still looked like the old house, but bigger.

"Oh, and Ethan," Mom said. I looked at her. "Jane and your friends told us about that whole supernatural thing, so you don't need to worry."

"They did?" Benny and I asked in unison.

"Oh, yes. And we see that you both haven't aged. Care to explain?" Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we… uh…" I nervously said.

"You don't need to say it. We know everything," He said. "Including that Jesse dude."

"Jane! Elizabeth! Jacob! There's someone you need to see," Mom yelled.

"Okay, Mom," A female said. My guess was that she was Jane. Her voice changed so much.

The older version of Jane was seen walking downstairs. She wasn't actually paying attention, but when she did, she froze in her place and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh! Ethan? Benny?" She was obviously shocked.

She ran downstairs and hugged me. Looked like there was a lot of hugging that day.

She released me. "I'm sorry. It's just been a while and…" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get it. We haven't aged," Benny said.

"Elizabeth! Jacob! Get your butts in here!" Jane yelled.

"Coming, coming. Gosh. Some people are cranky," A boy said. Jacob.

"Would you please shut up? Can't you learn how to be polite?" A girl whispered. Yep, it was Elizabeth.

They walked down the stairs. Elizabeth had dark brown hair and Jacob had blonde hair just like Jane. Wow. Jacob looked just like me when I was young but with blonde hair.

The two twins looked puzzled.

"This is your brother, Ethan. This is his best friend, Benny," Jane said.

"Oh well, if that's my brother, then I don't care," Jacob said. Before he can go upstairs, Elizabeth took him by the shirt.

"Not so fast," she said.

He groaned.

"Your brother is a seer, and Benny is a spell caster," Jane told them. "Elizabeth is a seer like you," she pointed at me. "And Jacob's a spell caster like Benny and I."

"Wait, how come we _all _get powers?" I asked, referring to all us Morgans.

"Mom and Dad didn't tell you?" She asked.

"No," I simply answered.

She glanced at Mom and Dad then back at me.

"Let them tell you," Jane crossed her arms.

"Remember when you asked me if I get visions?" Mom asked. I nodded. "Well, I didn't, but your dad did," My jaw dropped open, "And I'm a spell caster. That's the reason why you four are either spell casters or seers."

"And you didn't tell me this because…" I waited for an answer.

"We wanted to tell you when we think you can handle all this," she said.

"So, did you know about all what we've been through even before they told you?" My parents nodded. "And you didn't do anything?"

"We wanted to see if you could take care of yourselves with all of this," Dad said.

"Anyway," Elizabeth cut us off. She walked towards Benny and shook his hand, and then came and shook my hand too. She froze in her place for just a second then looked at me with suspicious yet frightened eyes. So, she got a vision.

I smiled at her. I couldn't figure out what vision she had, but I couldn't just ignore it.

She walked over to Jacob and took him by the sleeve, pulling him upstairs.

"Jake, I have to tell you something but you won't believe it," She whispered. I didn't want to hear their conversation or I would've been a perv.

"I have to go home and say hi to grandma," Benny said.

"Okay, Benny. Tell her we said hi," Dad said.

Benny went outside and closed the door.

"Ethan, can I talk to you in private?" Jane asked.

"Sure," I said.

She took me by the hand and dragged me upstairs.

The hallway was no longer small. It was bigger and it had two couches and a TV. Two doors were on the right, two door on the left and one at the end of the hallway. **(I just realized that that's the arrangement of the doors upstairs in our house. LOL)**

"Do you realize what you've done to Sarah?" Jane asked me, her hand holding my collar.

"What? What did I do to her?" I asked cluelessly.

She released my shirt. "When you left, she came here after two weeks. She wanted to see you. But we told her that you weren't here. She was so sad that I think she went crying. Anyway, she thinks that you're twenty-nine or something now. She's lost hope. When we told her to move on, she didn't. She wanted _you_, you idiot." She hit me in the head.

"How was I supposed to know that all of that was gonna happen?" I asked.

"You could've at least called her!" She almost yelled.

"Hey, I'm still older than you. Don't talk to me in that tone," I said.

"Who cares? The important thing is that you talk to her. She lives with Erica now,"

"And why aren't you living with one of your friends?"

"Don't even get me started," she sighed. "Anyway, go talk to Sarah. She still hasn't moved on."

"You said she lives with Erica in her house, right?" I asked, making sure.

"Yeah,"

"Fine, I will go talk to her, but I'm not planning to tell her about me today. I'll tell her tomorrow." I went downstairs.

"Good luck," I heard her whisper.

I put on my hoodies and sunglasses and went outside. I went to Erica's house in a hurry. I rang the door bell and waited for someone to come and answer.

"Fine, I'll go get it," I heard Sarah's voice after a few seconds. I smiled when hearing it. But it was a good thing I was wearing a hoodies that I put on my head and sunglasses to cover my eyes.

Sarah opened the door in just a few seconds. Her eyes got wide. I guess she recognized me.

"E-E-Ethan? Is that you?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh my gosh, I missed you!"

"Me too," I said.

"Your voice has gone a little deeper," she commented. "It's been such a long time."

"I know," I said. "Hey, I can't stay for long, but do you want to hang out tonight? In the park?" I decided to tell her today. I couldn't lie to her.

"Sure. What time?"

"Nine o'clock. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course," she said. "See you tonight?"

"Yeah. See you tonight." I smiled.

She waved at me, and then closed the door.

I sighed and spun around. I walked to our house and entered in when the door was answered by one of our maids.

"Hello Mr. Morgan. We've been expecting you," she said.

I smiled and walked over to the stairs. I spun around to look at that maid again. "Hey, Benny didn't come yet, did he?"

"No, Mr. Weir didn't," she said.

I nodded and then went upstairs and into my room. I already knew where everything was, so it wasn't hard to find anything or any room. I lied down on my bed and took a nap, hoping that nothing would go wrong tonight.

**Did you like this chapter? I promise that next chapter will be better. There will be some Bennica. Only some. **

**I don't know why but I like Jacob's character. He's like my brother but worse. HAHA! **

**Anyway, please leave a review. Got any suggestions? Tell me. Constructive criticism, I accept them. Flames, not so much, but only if it's needed. **

**TEM out!**


	2. Back Together

**Getting reviews from you guys is just really awesome. I really appreciate your support. This chapter is for my reviewers, people who PM me (or used to), and my friends. Happy 10 years**** friend-aversary, bluexstar3. (Had to say that)**

**Benny's POV:**

I was now at home, watching TV, when I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. I looked up to see Ethan.

"Hey, E. It's like 9:30. You've slept for a while," I said.

"It is?" He walked over to the digital clock, and the hurried upstairs.

"What's the rush?" I yelled.

"I said I'd meet Sarah in the park at ten." He came back downstairs with a hoodie in hand.

"You've got thirty minutes," I said.

"I know," he looked at his phone. "UGH! Mom sent me a text message saying that I'd have to bond with my brother and sister. Oh well."

"Hey, I invited Erica here. I want to… talk to her," I said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm telling Sarah tonight in the park," he said. "Well, I'll have to go. See you later, B." He walked outside.

I sat down for five minutes still watching TV. I was getting bored. Thank goodness the door bell rang. One of our maids went to get it. She looked at me.

"Mrs. Jones is here," she said.

"Let her in," I said.

In a matter of seconds, Erica stepped in, looking left and right with amazement. After she stopped looking at the house, she looked at me.

"Benny? Is that you? Or are you just a young copy of him?" Erica asked.

I laughed. "It's me," I stood up. "And it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." She walked closer to me and hugged me. She backed away and said, "But why did you do it? Turning yourself and risking your life."

I sat down again and motioned her to come too. She sat beside me, and then sighed. "Well," I started.

_Flashback_

_Grenda Steeley sat in front of Ethan and me talking._

_"So, I've heard you're friends with Erica and Sarah," she said._

_"Yeah, we're Ethan and Benny," I said as I pointed at us both._

_"Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir?" She asked._

_"Yeah," Ethan replied._

_"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it's you two!" She said excitedly._

_"Wait, what?" Ethan asked confused. Honestly, we were both confused._

_"All the supernatural creatures in Whitechapel know you. You're the guys who _almost _got rid of Jesse, right?"She asked._

_"Yeah, but what are you?" I asked._

_"Oh, I'm a vampire. Don't worry. I try to control myself," she said. _**(A/N: If you're wondering how Grenda looks, then she looks like ****Katelyn Pacitto****.)**

_"Wait, Benny," Ethan said. "If she's a vampire, maybe-" he whispered._

_"No. I know what you're thinking of, so no," I said._

_"But Benny, this will be a great opportunity for us. Not just for us, but for Sarah and Erica." He grinned._

_"Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" I said._

_"You guys do know I can hear you, right?" She said._

_"Yeah," I said._

_"So, you'll do it?" Ethan asked._

_She grinned, showing her fangs._

_End of flashback…_

"She turned Ethan first since she said that she _wants _to try his blood," I said.

"Yeah, I get it," Erica said. "So, you did it for me?"

I nodded. "I want us to be back together. What do you say?"

"Of course. I still love you," she said.

"Me too." I kissed her.

"So, are you still into those geeky stuff?" She asked.

"Nah. Not interested anymore," I said.

"Well, I'm glad you and Ethan came back," she said.

"That's weird. You didn't say 'That Nerd'," I said.

"I decided to change after you broke up with me," she said. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen you since you were fifteen. And… just a question: Why did you break up with me? I mean you guys. Why did you break up with us? Sarah and I."

"After you and Sarah left school, Ethan and I didn't see you. Ethan even told me that Sarah quit her babysitting job. We didn't want to break up with you, but if we couldn't see you guys, then how would we be able to maintain a relationship?" I said.

Erica hugged me. "Does Sarah know about this?"

"Ethan's gonna tell her now,"

"What about Rory?"

"Already told him," I answered.

Erica released me.

I looked at her. "You know what? Let's go to my room, where we can be alone."

**Ethan's POV:**

I sat on a bench in the park with my hoodie on my head, thinking. What if Sarah just thinks of me as a friend now? What if things don't go smooth tonight? What if Sarah never wanted to talk to me again? And most importantly, what if she would hate me after telling her about still being nineteen?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I looked up to see Sarah smiling with her casual everyday look she used to wear before. She sat beside me.

"Hey, Ethan," she said.

"Hey, Sarah. I'm glad you came here, and there's-"

"Wait. It's a wonderful night, so why don't you take off your hoodie. Besides, I want to have a good look at you. I mean, you're in your twenties now." She wanted to touch my hoodie, but I took her hand and put it down before she could've done anything.

"About that, I need to tell you something," I said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You know that people change, right?" She nodded. "But other people don't."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"It would be easier if I just show you. I don't want to keep anything from you."

She still had a confused look, so I took the hoodie off of my head.

Sarah's eyes were wide open now with her mouth opened. "Ethan, why the hell did you do this?"

"Reasons," I just said.

"Ethan, come on," I didn't talk. "How did it happen?"

I explained to her about the Grenda thing. She seemed to remember her. I just left out the part where I tell Benny that this is all for Sarah and Erica. I didn't want Sarah to know.

"That's insane. _You _were the one that convinced Benny to turn too. Why?" She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me. She looked at her hands then removed them. "Sorry."

"I can't tell you," I said.

She sighed. "Well, at least you've changed a bit since the last time I saw you," she said. "Like I said before, your voice is deeper, your hair is neater… it's better on you; and you look a bit older. By the way, how old are you?"

"Nineteen," I said.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"You said that you've dated Grenda, right?" I nodded. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No, not really. But I have a crush on a girl. I don't know if she likes me now after what I've done to her."

"Who is she?" She asked.

"Also can't tell you," I said.

"Please, Ethan," she said. I didn't want to tell her that it was her. I couldn't.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't you trust me? I mean, I am your ex-girlfriend but I'm still your friend." She stood up.

I looked down at my feet.

"Fine. If you don't trust me, then I'll leave." She said.

She was going to leave, but I held her hand.

"Wait," I said, standing up. "I'll tell you."

"Who is it?" She asked.

"The girl I have a crush on is…" I got lost in her eyes. Not only her eyes, but her. The girl I haven't seen for more than ten years. I had to tell her now. "You."

"M-M-Me? You s-still have feelings for me?" She stammered.

"Yeah, I do." I released her hand.

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"Come on, even _I _thought I was gonna age. And Benny and I couldn't see you and Erica after you quit school. We still liked you and didn't want to break up, but life isn't easy," I sighed. "I love you, Sarah."

"Well then, I love you too," she said.

I grinned, and then kissed her, my hands on her cheek while hers where wandering my hair. I let go of her and smiled. She giggled.

"So, does that mean we're back together?" I asked.

She nodded, and then gave me a quick peck on the cheek, her arms around my neck.

"Well, I gotta go. Mom said I'd have to bond with my brother and sister," I said.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," I said.

**How do you like this? I hope this one was better than the previous one. I just hope. Anyway, leave a review telling me your opinion. I love all of my reviewers. I think I should call you a name. What do you think I should call you guys? Tell me in a review or PM, whatever suits you.**

**TEM out!**


	3. Trying to Be a Brother

**Hello again to you guys. You guys are awesome. I appreciate your reviews. You're the best. ;)**

**I REALLY WISH YOU HAD A HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LATOOF-SA! Sorry about that too much hugging thing. :) **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Looking forward for your reviews. HEHE!**

**Ethan's POV:**

Sarah and I reached my parent's home using my new black car I got. I rang the door bell to see my parents again. I could hear the two twins' voices. One yelling, one singing.

"Hello Ethan! Hello Sarah! Please come in," Mom said. We entered the house.

Now I could hear Jacob's yelling even louder. He didn't seem to be yelling at someone because no one seemed to be yelling back. Maybe he was yelling at the TV because I could hear it.

"You got the message, right?" Mom said. I nodded. "I'm gonna warn you that Jacob's hard to work with. He's sneaky, stubborn, tricky, annoying… well, a lot of things. I think you get the point."

"Yeah," I said. "Where is Elizabeth? I know that Jacob's yelling at the TV, but where is Eli?"

"Oh, she's in the kitchen," Dad said. "We told you this because you haven't seen your brother and sister for like ten years, and now they're twelve. You have to bond with them… well, some more than others."

"Okay, Dad," I said.

Dad smiled then went upstairs with mom.

"I suggest Elizabeth first," Sarah said.

"Agreed." I went to the kitchen with Sarah.

Elizabeth had earphones in her ears, singing softly and quietly to the song as she danced a bit with her eyes closed. She stopped when she opened her eyes and saw us.

"Hi Sarah! Hi…" She tried to remember. "Ethan, right?"

"Yep," I said."Hey, I want to talk to you about something."

She took off her earphones. "What is it?"

"Do you remember yesterday when I came here?"

"Yeah,"

"I noticed that you had a vision. Didn't you?"

She didn't talk. I knew that was a yes. But after a few seconds passed she nodded.

"What was it about?"

"You and Benny," she simply answered.

"What did you see?"

"I saw you and… Benny standing beside each other with a smirk. After that, I saw you guys growing fangs and your eyes got yellow, and then you ran as if you wanted to attack someone," she paused for a moment. "You're a vampire, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Just listen to me, okay? I'm not a bad vampire. Not every vampire is bad-"

"Yeah, I know. I mean Sarah isn't, but I just met you. You live in another house and I can see you only a few times. I wouldn't get to know you like this."

"You will get to know me right now, right?" I said. She smiled and nodded. "That's the spirit. Just remember that I don't bite."

"You don't, don't you?" Sarah asked.

"Well, not her anyway," I whispered.

She hit me in the arm as I laughed. "Ethan!"

"What? I'm serious," I said, still laughing.

Elizabeth cleared her throat to get our attention. I looked at her. "I'm still here," she said.

"Anyway, if you ever get a vision or you had a problem, just tell me, okay?" I said.

"Okay," she said.

"Now I'll go talk to Jacob," I said.

"Good luck. You'll need it," Elizabeth said.

I laughed then walked with Sarah outside.

"Ethan, don't even joke about anything serious." She hit my on my arm playfully again.

"I wasn't. I was serious," I said.

"You are so annoying," she said.

"Funny. You should see Benny," I said.

"Speaking of Benny, I didn't see him. I want to," she said.

"What about after talking to Jacob, we can go to my place so you can see Benny?" I suggested.

"Yay! Awesome. Thanks, Ethan," she said.

"By the way, Erica's with Benny," I said.

"Yeah, I know. She told me that," she said.

We walked over to Jacob, who was still watching TV. He was watching a soccer game as he yelled, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN DO?"

"Hey, Jake," I said.

"Hey… what's your face," he said.

"It's Ethan," I corrected. Like he ever got it right.

"Whatever," he said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Come on, baby. Come on, baby. OH YEAH!"

"Hey, Jacob," I said. He looked at me, muting the sound of the TV. "Elizabeth told you, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't care." He looked back at the TV.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, Sarah's a vampire and you don't see me caring, do you?" He paused and smiled. "But since you're my brother…" He didn't continue. Just smiled.

"You'd blackmail him by… Yeah, I think I get it," Sarah said.

"Don't even think about it," I warned him.

"Why shouldn't I? You _are _family," he said.

"You're not supposed to kill your family," I said.

"Who said I was gonna kill you? Just take the vampire fighting things Jane gave me," he said.

"I told you to not even think about it," I warned him again.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I bared my fangs at him and hissed as my eyes got yellow, making him jump from his seat. "I warned you."

"Okay, I won't," he said.

Sarah laughed, making me laugh too and return to my normal appearance.

"Okay Jake, I have to go home. See you." I walked out the door with Sarah.

We entered my car, and then I turned the engine on. I couldn't help but notice that Sarah was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just been more than ten years since I've seen you. I missed you so much. It's just great to have you back, and it's really great to see you again," she said.

"It's great to see you again too," I said.

"Oh, and Ethan," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I-I-I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said.

I leaned closer to her, feeling her lips on mine. I put my hand on her chin as I felt sparks. The kiss lasted about three minutes after I remembered that we had to go to my house. I drove there and parked the car.

"We're here," I said, getting out of the car.

"You live here?" She asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I do," I said. "Let's get in."

I stepped in with Sarah as she looked in amazement left and right. I gave one of my maids my hoodie and stepped in the living room with Sarah.

"Benny, I'm home… and I brought Sarah with me," I yelled.

"Did you just say Sarah?" I heard Benny's voice and footsteps from upstairs.

I looked up to see Benny coming down with Erica behind him.

"Benny!" Sarah said.

"Sarah!" Benny ran towards her, giving her a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Benny. I missed you," she said.

"Me too." He released her.

Benny looked at me and Erica with a smile.

"You guys don't even give each other a hi?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me? We never got along," I said, crossing my arm.

"See? Even _he_ doesn't want to bond with me," Erica said.

"Come on. You're my girlfriend and he's my best friend. I don't see why you shouldn't get along," Benny said.

"Come on," Sarah said.

"No," I didn't want to do it. We didn't like each other, now they were talking about getting along? Impossible.

"Come on,"

"No,"

She stepped in front of me, holding my collar gently with a smile. She made puppy dog eyes. "Please!"

"That puppy dog eyes look doesn't work with me," I said.

She smiled once again and batted her eyes. "For me."

I gave up. "Fine, for you."

"But that doesn't mean _I _agree," Erica said.

"Don't make me do what Sarah did to Ethan," Benny said.

"Wait, did you just trick me?" I asked Sarah.

Sarah laughed.

"Fine. Just because you said so," Erica said. "I guess I'll have to bond with… Ethan." She fake cried.

"Tell me about it. This is a nightmare," I said.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at me. "Nice way to start," she said sarcastically.

Just before I could say anything, the door bell rang and Sarah released my collar.

One of the maids came and said, "Mrs. Steeley's here."

"Let her in," Benny said.

Grenda stepped in after the maid went.

"Hey Benny! Hey Ethan!" She said. "And oh my gosh! Sarah and Erica."

She smiled at me.

I looked at Sarah. She looked kind of jealous. I thought it was because of the way she smile at me, or maybe the fact that we used to date.

"Would you guys excuse us for a second?" I took Sarah by the hand and went upstairs to my room, shutting the door behind us.

"Sarah, don't tell me that you're jealous or anything," I said.

"What am I supposed to do? The girl that used to date you is here. Did you see her checking you out?"

"It's not about her, it's about you. Why are you jealous? You're the only girl in my life. Trust me," I said.

"But-"

"I told you I don't have feelings for her. And besides, I can't kiss you then dump you."

"Just promise me that our relationship will be stable." She put her arms around my neck.

"Promise,"

She hugged me then went downstairs.

I followed her.

"I only came here because I knew you guys came here," Grenda said.

"Well, why don't you sit down?" I suggested.

"No, I just wanted to come and say hi. I have to go, guys. Bye." She waved then walked through the door.

"Well that was short," Sarah said, putting her arm on my shoulder.

As soon as she did, I was sent into a vision.

_Flash_

_Cubile Animus popped up._

_Flash_

_Sarah appeared._

_Flash_

_Jesse was seen and his voice was heard, telling me, "I'm looking for you too, Morgan. I'm looking for you."_

I was brought back to reality, gasping.

"What did you see?" Benny asked.

"Jesse's back and he wants the Cubile Animus and Sarah. Plus, he's looking for me," I said.

"What?" Everyone else said all at once in shock.

"We have to have a plan… Better than the last one anyway. Do you remember what happened like fourteen years ago at the dance?" Benny said.

"Don't even remind me, Ben," I said.

"But Ethan, I'm worried about you. Jesse's looking for you," Sarah said.

"And I'm worried about you. He _wants _you," I said.

"What are we gonna do now?" Sarah asked.

"Let's plan something now because we don't know when he's coming for us," I said.

**So, did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Worked hard on this one. Anyway, suggestions? Flames? Anything? Most importantly, reviews? XD**

**TEM out!**


	4. Bonding to Death

**Thank you to all of the reviewers. You guys make my day. And also a thank you to the readers who didn't review. :)**

**Just in case: DISCLAIMER: I do not own MBAV. If I did, I would make Ethan and Benny vampires. HEHE!**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**Ethan's POV:**

Erica and I sat on a couch beside each other – which wasn't very pleasant. Sarah sat on another couch beside me as Benny stood in the middle. We called Rory and told him everything. He came after the phone call in a few seconds since he already knew where our house was. We wanted to plan something to take down Jesse for the third time.

"Okay, if we want to take down Jesse, then we all have to work together. That means you two." Benny pointed at Erica and me.

I looked at Erica and grimaced. I did not want to bond with her. I was just doing it for Sarah. She had to be thankful that I agreed to do it.

"Come on, guys," Sarah begged.

"Wait, now?" Erica asked.

Benny nodded.

"This is worse than hell," Erica whispered.

"I heard that," I said.

"What? Like you didn't think of the same thing."

I nodded. She was right.

"Okay, this is not going well," Benny said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Let's see what they have in common," Rory suggested.

"Well then, let's see. What's your favorite color?" Benny asked us.

"Red. The color of blood." Erica smiled.

"Ugh. I like green lantern green," I answered.

"Nerd," she commented.

"Psycho."

"Dork."

"Are you trying to start a fight?"

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not."

I stood up, her doing the same thing. "Oh, yeah? Bring it on."

We both bared our fangs at each other. I wanted to attack Erica only to have my hands held by someone. I knew it was Sarah. At the same time, Benny appeared behind Erica, pulling her back.

I struggled to get out of her grip. Even though I was strong too, she was just stronger.

"Stay out of this, Benny," Erica said through her gritted teeth.

Erica managed to free herself from Benny, pinning me to the wall in the process and breaking one of Benny's favorite vases.

"That was expensive!" Benny whined.

"Get off of me," I said.

"Who said I would?" Erica said.

I felt pain under my clavicle. I closed my eyes and groaned in pain.

"Erica, please stop it," Sarah said.

Erica let go of me and stepped back a few steps. She looked at her bloody finger, and then sniffed it as she smiled.

That was it. She just made herself a new enemy. I ran towards her and pinned her to the ground. I held her shirt from the collar.

"Don't you ever do this to me again," I hissed.

A drip of blood fell on Erica's grey shirt, making me realize that the place that hurt me was bleeding.

"Now _you _get off of me. I can't take the scent of your blood," she said.

"I don't care," I said.

I felt a hand pulling me back and holding mine behind me. Benny helped Erica and up held her from her shoulder.

We hissed at each other. I was furious the previous minutes, but I guess I started to calm down.

"Look what you've done to him," Benny said.

"This idiot can heal himself, you know," Erica said.

When she mentioned the word _healing_, I looked at the wound and healed myself.

"See?" She pointed at me.

"We won't be able to take down Jesse if those two stay this way, will we?" Rory sat down on one of the couches, looking like he wanted to give up.

My fangs disappeared, and I was soon spun around by Sarah, making me look at her.

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen this side of you before," Sarah said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just can't work with her, okay?" I took Sarah's hands from my shoulder and put it down. I looked at Erica and Benny as they talked and argued, and then looked at Rory, who was still on the couch, watching Erica and Benny as they have their conversation.

I ran upstairs with super speed and headed to my room. I looked at the blue-painted walls of my room - that were the same shade as the color of my old room in my parent's house - and sighed. I sat on my bed that had a green blanket, pillow and mattress cover. I reached for the remote controller – that was on the table beside my bed – and turned on the TV in front of my bed.

Thoughts kept surrounding my head. I wanted to get along with Erica, but I just didn't know how. She wasn't the type of girls I would like to be a friend with. But Benny used to tell me that if I really get to know her, I'd see her as a nice person. I just didn't know what to do. The sooner I bond with Erica, the sooner we plan something. But now, she might hate me. We used to be just friends. What were we at the moment? Frenemies? Enemies? Not very close friends? What were we? I wanted to take down Jesse, that's all. But because of me, things weren't going that smooth. I was getting kind of afraid. What if Jesse just comes at any second and we weren't prepared to fight him? Possibly ashes instead of us. But Jesse wanted _me, _so maybe ashes in my place.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Sarah standing in front of the door.

"You memorized where my room is already?" I asked.

"No, I just saw this door slightly opened… and the big _E _on the door," she said.

I laughed.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just worried about… what Erica thinks of me now," I lied.

"Oh," she said. She walked towards me, and then sat on my bed. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so," I said to myself.

"Don't worry, Ethan," Sarah said.

"Just a question: Does Erica hate me now?"

"No, but she wanted me to tell you that she was sorry for what she did."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"In that case, can you tell her Ethan says sorry?"

"Why don't you come downstairs?"

"Nah. Too lazy."

Sarah laughed. "I'll tell her," she headed to the door, and then spun around. "I just want to tell you this: Try to fix things between each other, okay?"

I nodded.

She smiled, walking away.

I relaxed on my bed. But I heard the weirdest thing after that.

_Beware, Morgan. I'm watching you._

Jesse.

I looked left and right, but there wasn't a sign of him. I must've been paranoid. I shook every thought out of my head. I closed the TV, and then the lights. I lied down on my bed, going to a deep sleep.

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter. Well, I hope you did because the next chapter will be better. I finished school like a few days ago, and now I'm free. YAY!**

**Have a nice summer guys! :)**

**TEM out!**


	5. Big Surprise

**Another chapter. YAY! Remember, I'm writing this before I'm watching season 2, so the excitement is kinda making me too hyper.**** (The author note at the end will be written AFTER I watch season 2.)**

**I'm telling you from now that I'm not putting any Ethica romantic moments. You'll know why I wrote this when you read this chapter.**

**I'm telling you one more thing; I did not forget about any of the OCs. Not Elizabeth, Jacob/Jake or Grenda. Grenda's REALLY important in this story, so if she ever appears, keep an eye on her. And don't worry, Elizabeth and Jacon will do something in this fanfic. There will also be some interesting things that will happen after this chapter. Remember, keep an eye on Grenda... well, on the words I write about Grenda.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**Ethan's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. With my super hearing, it was worse than ever. Best way to start the morning. But then I felt like I was burning, so I opened my eyes to see that the sun was striking at me. I hissed in pain and got out of my bed quickly. I blamed this for not closing the window that was behind my bed. After brushing my teeth, I went downstairs. I was expecting Benny to be in the living room like usual, watching TV, but found no one but maids and servants left and right. The house wasn't quiet because of the servants at the time, so it was hard to hear Benny's voice. I headed to the kitchen to get me some blood substitute. At the position where I was, Benny's voice was clear.

"Why don't you tell Ethan yourself? I'm sure he doesn't mind… Fine, I'll do it for you, but you better not throw any hissy fits tonight… bye."

I went to casually get me a glass cup as if I heard none of what Benny said. I didn't know why I did that, but I just did it.

I noticed Benny's figure at the corner of my eyes, so I raised my head and looked at him with a warm 'Good Morning' smile.

"Hey, Benny," I said.

"Hey, E," he began. "Hey, Erica's coming over tonight. She said she's really sorry for last night and she wants to sort things out with you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "I need to talk to her, anyway."

* * *

At night, I sat down on the couch as I waited for Erica to come. Benny was standing beside the door, texting who knows who. After a few minutes of waiting, the door bell was heard.

"Hey Erica… Sarah?" Benny asked.

Sarah came too? It wouldn't be too surprising since Erica and she were best friends.

"Aren't you just gonna invite us in?" Sarah asked.

"Uh… yeah, sure. You can come in."

I looked at the direction where the door was and smiled when I saw the two girls walking in.

"Hey Erica. Hey Sare," I said.

"Hey Ethan," Sarah said. "There won't be any fighting tonight, will there?"

"No, there won't. Didn't you hear me? I came here to make everything alright again," Erica replied.

"Do you need us to stick around in case of emergencies?" Benny said as he approached us.

"No. Are people deaf these days?" I asked.

"Tell me about it." Erica nodded.

"That was… not very nice, but it's a start anyway," Sarah said.

"Come on, Erica. Let's go somewhere that's sound-proof; my room... when door is shut." I took Erica by her wrist and ran upstairs.

Before we could enter my room, Erica pulled her hand away. "Don't hold my wrist like that."

"Sorry," I said. If I could've blush at the moment, I would've. "The sooner we get in my room, the sooner I get to close the door, and the sooner they can't hear us."

"Fine, come on." she entered my room and kept staring left and right as I closed the door.

I sat down on a couch that was in the room as Erica sat on one in front of me. The two couches were separated by a small wooden table in the middle of them, which also had flowers in the middle for decoration.

"Is there any room in this house that doesn't have a couch?" she asked.

"The only place that doesn't have a couch in here is the kitchen," I replied.

She nodded in understanding. "So…"

"So," I said awkwardly. "Since when have you liked Benny?"

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling blankly. "I really can't remember. Some time in high school. I can't remember when because when I see Benny, everything goes blank. Though he's… was a geek, he's really nice and sweet," she said. She looked back at me. "Since when did _you_ like Sarah?"

"Since the day she stepped into my parent's house. When I first saw her, my heart started beating. I liked her a lot but she was way out of my league. But I knew if I tried asking her out, maybe things won't go wrong," I said.

Erica seemed to be listening to me. I expected her to be yawning at the first word but she looked interested. She smiled when an "Awww" escaped her lips.

"So, how was… Whitechapel when we were gone?" I asked.

"Nothing interesting really happened. Just the same-old, same-old," she said. "And how was Chicago?"

"Things were great there. We met new people, got part-time jobs in there but quit 'cause it was boring, and obviously, got rich there. So yeah, pretty good." I said, and then sighed. "Can I tell you something? It's about Sarah."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I sometimes feel that Sarah's jealous."

"Why?"

"Well, Grenda and I used to date; that's one thing. But when Sarah saw her smiling at me, she got more than jealous. Her anger was rising."

"I know she's jealous. She sometimes talks to me about being afraid of losing you because of Grenda, but I try to cheer her up sometimes and not let her think about that."

"Really? I never knew she was afraid of losing me."

"She cares about you… a lot. I think she's lucky to have you, and you're lucky to have her."

I smiled but frowned after that. "Listen, Erica. I'm probably gonna say these words a lot, but I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to attack you. I guess I got kind of angry."

"You shouldn't apologize. I'm the one who attacked you first for no reason," she sat beside me. "Do you forgive me?"

"You really don't have to apologize."

"So, what do you say? Friends again?"

I nodded. "Of course."

She hugged me, and then slowly back away. "Sorry. Now _I'm _doing this."

I laughed with her.

"Let's get out of this room now," I said, standing up.

Erica stood up too, walking downstairs with me.

Sarah and Benny were talking and laughing, but it looked like Jane and Rory came too. To be honest, I thought that Rory had a crush on Jane. But then I realized that he did hit on every single girl back in high school, so I wasn't surprised he looked at my sister that way. Everyone looked at us and smiled.

"Everything's good right now?" Benny asked.

I nodded.

I sat down beside Sarah as Erica sat down beside Benny. I sighed. "What should we do now?"

"I'm kind of bored, so can we go to Lotta Latte or something?" Rory suggested.

Everyone nodded and agreed to go there. Benny and I went to grab our jackets as the girls went to grab their purses. We went outside to take a car, but when it came to picking cars, it was hard since Benny and I argued a lot.

"Okay E, which car should we take?" Benny asked.

"How many cars do you have?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, maybe six?" I guessed.

"No, it's seven. You just bought a new one, remember?" Benny told me.

"Oh, yeah. Seven," I said nodding.

"Can't you just…" Sarah paused. "Wait, seven?"

"That not a lot. You should've seen our neighbors in Chicago. Three people living in one house and they have like fifteen cars."

"Just choose a car and get this over with," Erica said.

Benny went inside the garage and let us wait outside. After a few seconds, he came out with his favorite white car and his window was open. Benny took something from inside and slipped it on. When he looked back at us, he was wearing sunglasses.

"Shall we get going now?" Benny said.

Erica rolled her eyes, and then sat in the passenger's seat beside Benny. What I loved about his car is that it's wide so we wouldn't have to squeeze ourselves in. Sarah took me by my arm and dragged me inside the car as Rory and Jane entered from the other side.

When we reached Lotta Latte, we sat down on a table and ordered our coffee.

"Guys, Ethan has something to tell you," Benny said.

"Me? I thought you were gonna tell them," I said.

"Well, you thought wrong."

I sighed. "So, I know we just arrived here in Whitechapel, but Benny and I are traveling for one more year to Paris."

"What?" Everyone else asked in unison.

"You can't, Benny. Why can't you just stay?" Erica asked putting her hands on Benny's shoulder.

"Come on, it's only a year," Benny said.

"Only?" Sarah asked. "Can't you delay it or something?"

"I'm afraid we can't. The pilot's kind of… let's just say he won't be okay with us delaying the flight," I replied.

"When's the flight?" she asked.

"After tomorrow," Benny said.

"What?" Everyone else asked again.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Jane asked.

"We just decided to do it yesterday," Benny said.

"We'll miss you," Sarah said.

"We'll miss you two," I said, putting my hand on hers, which was not visible to others.

The waitress came and gave us our coffee. Just when the waitress left, a girl… no, a woman. Yes, a woman came inside and started pacing left and right. Her hair was black, which was all I could see except for her clothes. She was on her phone.

"What…? Della, what do you mean you're not coming…?" She said.

That voice was kind of familiar. Della? As in the Della that Benny used to hit on?

"Great, just what I needed. Bye." She closed her phone. When she spun around, I knew that face. It was Hannah. Her eyes got wide open when she saw us. "Am I imagining things or are you guys… uhh… I'm freaking out."

"Hannah, we can explain," Erica said.

"Oh, yeah? Then explain," she said.

"Okay, we don't have an explanation," Erica said.

I looked at the rest with a face that said, 'Should we tell her?' No one actually said no. The only thing I received was a nod from everyone.

"Rory, tell her," Benny said.

He sighed. "Fine." He motioned her to come closer. He whispered something in her ears. She backed away with shock.

"R-Relax. They won't hurt you," Jane said.

"They?" Hannah asked.

"I'm the only one here who isn't one of them."

"I knew there was something odd about you, Erica, when you said 'I just came here to eat.' Then I knew there was something not normal when I saw another me and Benny being a jerk… well, more of a jerk than normal."

"Hey!" Benny said.

Hannah raised her arms in defense. "As much as I'm afraid of you guys, I just know I can trust you."

"Hey, Han," Benny said. "I'm just telling you to not tell anyone, okay? People can tell, and there are hunters out there."

"Fine. I won't tell anyone. I promise," Hannah said.

I looked at Rory, who was staring at Hannah. Now, who was he crushing on? Jane? Or Hannah? That guy puzzled me.

"So, what was going on?" Rory asked.

Hannah grabbed a chair and sat beside us. "Della and I were supposed to hang out, but she said she can't. I'm okay with it, but she cancelled it at last minute."

Okay, now Rory was _really _puzzling me. He kept looking at Jane and Hannah, almost as if he didn't know who he liked more. I knitted my eyebrows. He looked at me awkwardly, so I took a sip from my coffee and continue the night talking with everyone.

* * *

**So what did you think? About MBAV's Welcome Back Dusker and the chapter. I swear I didn't want to write half of this chapter until I saw the episode on YouTube, which I did, hopefully, or you would've not read this chapter. :) Too satisfied.**

**BTW, I'm traveling to Turkey on the sixth of July, so I'll be traveling on the day they air episode 2. Boo! And that also mean I won't be updating until sixteenth of July. Yep, ten days there.**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Just hang on because I've got great plans for this story… and Under the Moonlight. **

**So, until next time. (I'll miss you guys and your reviews. I won't update until I come back since I'm too busy with things like the dentist and a competition... that I hope Mom says okay for me to not join. But you can still PM me until 5th of July.)**

**TEM out!**


	6. Welcome Back Again

**Hi! Another update from me. I don't find this chapter really exciting or anything. I just want to update this chapter fast because the next one will be better. **

**Thank you to jujuatom, CommentsGalore7777 and MyBabysittersAVampireaholic for helping me for the next chapter. ****I only chose one of your ideas. But thanks for the help though.**

**On with the chapter. :)**

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

"Do you have to leave?" I said holding Ethan's hand. We were in his room waiting for the private jet to arrive. Benny and Erica were on the rooftop to see when their jet will arrive.

"I'm afraid that I have to. I know that we just arrived and I'm sorry for this." We sat on the bed, still holding hands.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm gonna miss you. A lot."

"Me too." Not a single sign of a smile was on his face. Maybe he was upset he was going to leave so early.

I mean a whole year? It was bad enough that they were gone for ten years. I guess it'll be their eleventh year away from Whitechapel.

"Are you planning for other trips?" I asked. I was hoping he'd say no. I didn't want to miss him even more than I am now.

"Not really."

_Yes! _I mentally threw my fist in the air.

I nodded. I was too happy from the inside to say anything.

Ethan's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, frowning.

"I guess I have to leave now," he sighed, putting his phone back into his pocket. "I'll miss you, Sare."

"Me too," I said.

He kissed me on my cheek and hugged me, making me hug back. When he released me, he walked towards his room door and waved at me, saying his goodbye. He flashed out of the room in a second.

I exited his room, and then closed the door. I went outside in the moonlight and saw their private jet already flying away. I missed Ethan already.

**== Meanwhile, Benny's POV ==**

Erica and I were on the rooftop waiting for the private jet to arrive.

"I wish you could stay here," she said.

"Yeah, me too," I said.

"Life isn't fair, is it?"

"I guess not."

There was a moment of silence between us. It was kind of awkward. Erica broke the silence by saying, "Hey, text me when you get back, okay?"

"Of course."

She smiled. I found myself staring at her blue eyes. She was just too beautiful to resist. I felt myself getting closer and closer to her until I was a few inches away from her. I held her face and kissed her. The kiss only lasted about ten seconds until she backed away. She held my hands and smiled.

"You are an awesome kisser," she said.

A few seconds later, I felt strong wind. I looked up to see the jet coming down.

"I guess we're leaving." I took out my cell phone and texted Ethan that the pilot was going to land. I put my cell phone back into my pocket and looked at Erica.

"I'll miss you, Benny."

"Me too. I hope you'll be okay with me being away to France."

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she said. "I guess I'll leave now. Bye. See you one year later... I guess." I could see that she is sad. I've never seen her like that. Ever.

"Bye."

Once she left, Ethan was up beside me.

"Suitcases are in the jet, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

I looked back at the jet, which just landed on the roof.

The pilot came out and opened the door.

"Come on." I said.

I didn't think that a second would pass without thinking of Erica.

**== One year later, Sarah's POV ==**

I sat on the couch with Erica, watching a movie at night. I realized something. It's been a year since Ethan and Benny left and we still didn't get any texts or calls from them.

"Hey, Erica?" I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't Ethan and Benny supposed to be here?"

"I think so." She took out her phone and tapped on the screen. She sighed and put her phone on the table. "No texts or phone calls yet."

"I really miss them." I said. I put my elbow on top of a pillow that was in the bed and my hand under my chin.

"Me too. I hope they arrived."

Just when she said that, both our phones beeped, telling us we have new text messages. We exchanged looks and took our phones.

I looked at the screen. It was a text from Ethan. Finally! I opened it and read it.

_Just arrived! Please come over to my place. We're inviting every one of our friends. Missed you._

"A text from Ethan and Benny?" Erica asked.

"Yep."

We were silently smiling at each other for a few seconds, and then screeched after that.

I texted Ethan back, saying, '_Alright. Be there in a few minutes. Missed you too by the way._'

I put my phone on the coffee table and stood up. "I'm gonna change."

"Yeah, me too."

I went into the bathroom and changed into black tights that reached my knees, a pink mini skirt, a black and red striped tank top and a red soft jacket that reached my elbows. I put on a light shade of red eye shadow, eye liner, and pink lip gloss. I wore my favorite red high heels and took a black purse.

I got out seeing Erica sitting on the couch. She looked amazing herself. She wore a beige colored shirt with red writing on it, which was hard to read with the black jacket covering it. She had dark pants on and beige flat shoes. A beige purse completed her look. Her makeup was also simple. She didn't put any eye shadow, just eye liner and light red lip stick.

"Look who's dolled up," Erica commented. "You look amazing. Trying to impress Ethan?"

I sighed. "Yes," I said. "You look pretty too, Erica. Simple, yet totally you."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Let's go now."

We wanted to walk to the boys' house because we wanted to talk a bit. It was better to take our time than fly.

"Aren't you excited to see them?" I asked.

"Yeah. A lot."

"Do you think we're late? I mean, we take time to put on our clothes and makeup."

"I don't know. Who cares if we're late? We're gonna say we're fashionably late."

I laughed. "Let's go."

When we reached Benny and Ethan's house, we stood in front of the gate and sighed. Erica rang the bell. I could see a camera above us. It was glowing a green color. I guess it was a supernatural camera. The gate opened, and then we stepped in. It was the first time I ever saw that camera. It must be new.

We walked towards the door. When we did so, the door was opened by Ethan and Benny. We smiled at the sight of them. Both of us hugged the boys. When I released Ethan, I swear that I saw him blush. Do vampires even blush? Unless he found a cure. But there weren't any signs of aging and he still looked pale. As in vampire pale.

"We missed you guys," Benny said.

"Us too," Erica said.

"Well, you can come in." Ethan said, stepping back with Benny to let us in.

"Thanks." I said before stepping in with Erica.

Benny and Erica went over to the living room while Ethan and I stood there.

"I gotta say that you look… wow!" Ethan said. **(Anyone remember this line from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody?)**

"Uh, thanks," I said. "Are we the last ones to come here?"

"Yeah. Hannah, Jane and Rory are here."

"Well, let's go." I said.

When I stepped into the living room with Ethan, I waved at everyone else in the room and said my hi.

Hannah, Rory and Jane were sitting on the couch while Benny and Erica were on the ground. Ethan sat down on the ground and motioned me to sit beside him. I did that and sat down. One of the boys' maids came with a tray of wine glasses that had red liquid inside. Let me guess, blood substitute? She put the tray on the coffee table and smiled before she left.

Every one of us took a glass of blood substitute in our hands.

"So, it's really good to see you guys back," Rory said.

"It's really good to be back in Whitechapel. We missed you guys," Benny said.

Everyone smiled at what Benny said.

"I want to tell you two that Jane and I are dating right now." Rory said, putting his arm around Ethan's sister, which made her smile.

"And if you break her heart, I'll rip your head off," Ethan said.

Rory's eyes widened.

Ethan laughed, and then said, "Just kidding."

Everyone laughed with him except Rory, who said, "Not cool, dude."

"But seriously, don't break her heart," Ethan said.

I looked at Ethan. He was also laughing and smiling but his smile faded.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me, and then everyone else. "It's just that when we were in France, I… well, Benny and I felt that someone was watching us. I was just trying to figure out who it was. That's all."

"Maybe it's Jesse." Jane shrugged.

"No. Every time I look to see who it is, I see a figure that belongs to a female."

"Did you see how she looked like? Maybe just some details about her?" Hannah asked.

"We have no idea how she looks like," Benny said.

"There's also something else I want to say. I didn't even tell this to Benny," Ethan said.

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed.

_Flashback (Ethan's POV)_

_I walked in the streets of our neighborhood, just enjoying myself. I noticed a figure standing in front of me. That person had the smell of a vampire, so I hissed at the vampire. I knew who it was. Jesse._

_"What do you want? And why are you following us?" I asked._

_"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan," he shook his head. "I'm not following you two; I'm following _you_, Ethan."_

_"What's your point?" I asked, my fangs still out._

_"Look, I'm not here to hurt you or anything," he said._

_"Then why are you here?" _

_"Because I know you probably think I'm after Sarah and the Cubile Animus, but right now, I'm not. I did want them before, but not now. I'm just telling you," a smirk grew on his face. "I have other thinks to take care of."_

_And then he disappeared._

_End of flashback (still Ethan's POV)_

"I have no idea what he's planning to do, but it doesn't seem good. And he said he's not after Sarah and the Cubile Animus. He didn't say he's not after me," I said. "I don't know if I should be freaked out right now or if I should be relieved he's not after Sarah."

"Ethan, don't worry. We have your back," Sarah said.

She smiled and put her hand on my legs to comfort me. Just when she did that, I was triggered into a vision.

_Jane, Rory and Hannah were standing beside an unconscious Erica while Benny stood in front of me with an angry face. Sarah was beside Benny but didn't have that angry expression._

_"I can't believe that you didn't do anything to save her. Sometimes, I think you're an idiot just like me and Rory, but this… I just can't put my finger on it," he sighed. "Let's go, guys." He flew off with Hannah, Rory and Jane, who were carrying Erica._

_Sarah stayed where she was. She didn't leave._

_Flash_

_Sarah stood in front of what I thought was me since I wasn't visible. We were in front of her house and she looked like she wanted to cry._

_"I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you. I just want you to get out of my life and never talk to me again, got it?"_

_Flash_

_Benny and I stood in the forest, both very angry at each other. Though Benny looked angry, he was kind of hurt._

_"Why don't we end our friendship, then?" I asked._

_"Fine. We're no longer friends-"_

I was brought back to reality before I could've heard what Benny was about to say.

I was a bit freaked out more than ever. So, I was going to lose everyone? Even my best friend? My girlfriend? Everyone? Great. So much for the forever alone meme on the Internet.

It looked like no one noticed me having a vision since everyone was talking. I had to enjoy this moment as it ends. I didn't know when this was going to happen, but it was going to. I guess I'd have nothing by then.

I looked at Sarah, who smiled sweetly at me.

Most importantly, I was going to lose the love of my life. It really did hurt knowing that.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! **

**I ended this chapter later than I thought I was gonna. So, how was the ending? Did you like it?**

**Ooh and I can't wait for episode Mirror/rirroM to be uploaded on YouTube. The promo makes me excited.**

**Reviews, anyone?**

**TEM out!**


	7. The Vision Comes True

**So, I've been so excited to update this chapter… and the next one. Again, giving credits to all the people who helped me. I love you guys. :)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I bet all of you know what will happen in this one… but there's something that might shock you. And there's something that might shock you more next chapter.**

* * *

**Ethan's POV:**

After everyone left, but Sarah, I took her upstairs into my room. She sat down on my bed and I just stood up because I wanted to talk.

"I got something for you. From Paris." I took a black small box from the closet. I just kept it there after getting back from Paris. I gave her the box. "Open it."

She opened the box. After taking a look, she smiled. She took out a necklace that had a heart and the words 'Ethan + Sarah' written on it.

"Aww! Ethan, it's beautiful. Thank you." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Just something to remember me," I said. I was happy to see that smile on her face. I wanted to see her smile before the break up. I mean, she could break up with me either today, tomorrow, or any time.

"Can you help me put this on?" She asked.

"Sure," I said. She put the necklace in the front part of her neck, and then raised her hair. I helped her with closing the back of the necklace.

She looked back at me. "I just want you to know this; I'll remember you. No matter what." I smiled. But I didn't know if she'll want to remember me after the breakup. "Well, I need to go since everyone already left. I'll see you later." She waved at me, and then exited my room.

**== Next Day ==**

"Okay, so the plan's ready," Sarah said. We have already planned everything to take down Jesse. Right now, we were sitting in our living room, just talking. "All we need to do right now is go in pairs and… maybe find something useful that might help us." Sarah continued.

"Alright," Benny said.

"Let's see," Sarah put her hand under her chin. It looked like she was thinking. "Ethan and Erica will go together-"

"What?" I asked. "Can't I go with you?"

"I thought you guys are good friends now," Sarah said.

She was right. I shouldn't have protested. "Fine, I'll go with Erica."

"And maybe… me and Benny will pair up," Sarah said. "And since there's three left, then Rory, Hannah and Jane, you guys will go together."

The three of them nodded.

"Well, let's go." Benny said, running with Sarah outside.

The rest of us got up and went searching. Erica and I went walking in the streets, just doing what has been told for us to do.

I was still thinking about my vision. About everyone getting mad at me. About Sarah's break up with me. About Benny and I ending our friendship. Why would my world go upside down like this? I mean, everyone leaving me. But now that I think about it, what about Erica? Was she ever mad at me for something? Did I even give her a reason to? I never saw her leave me in a vision. I didn't have a vision about her at that time. It seemed that Jane, Rory, Hannah, Benny and Sarah were mad at me. But Erica. I really shouldn't think about it right now.

"What's bothering you?" Erica asked.

Damn. She noticed something.

"Uh, n-nothing," I said. Why did I have to stammer?

She looked at me in a weird way, but shook her head. We kept searching for something, but it seemed that there was nothing to find.

Erica sighed. "This is boring."

"I agree." I nodded.

We continued walking. It was silent, but Erica spoke, saying, "I don't know what the point of doing this is."

"I know. I think we'd be lucky if we find Jesse." I said.

"You didn't find Jesse. He found you." We heard a voice. A dark figure appeared in front of us, making us hiss. It was obviously Jesse.

"What do you want now?" I asked, making him chuckle. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Look Morgan, it's not that easy taking me down as you think it is."

"Just leave him alone." Erica said through her gritted teeth.

He smiled. "I'm just saying."

"Oh yeah?" She asked. She ran towards him, throwing punches and kicks. But it seemed that Jesse dodges every hit. Every time she kicks, he kicks her back or avoids the kick. And every time she punches, he holds her fist. Erica growled at Jesse, and then punched him. He held her fist. Again. But it seemed that his hand was glowing blue this time. Erica was getting weaker now. She fell on her knees slowly.

_Do something,_ I thought. I was a coward for not doing anything. But I had to do something. I had to save her from this. But I just froze in my place like an idiot. _Just do something, you idiot! She's your friend._

But before I could've gone and attacked Jesse, Erica fell on the ground.

"See?" He smiled. "And if you don't win in that battle, this is what's gonna happen."

Somehow, I saw pictures in my head. Two actually. The first one was Jane, lying on the ground with bite marks on her neck. She was trying to breathe, but it seemed to be hard for her. The second picture was of my two twin siblings. They were both on the ground with pools of blood underneath them. After those pictures were not visible to me, I saw Jesse standing with his hands crossed.

"Just stay away from my family, okay? This fight is between us and not the rest of my family." I yelled.

"You've been warned, my fellow vampire." He flew off after that. The last thing I saw on his face was a smirk.

But then I knew what was going to happen. I mean, the unconscious Erica in my vision. The same street I saw. Me standing at this same spot. Oh no.

"Ethan?" I heard Benny's voice.

I looked back to see everyone standing with shocked faces.

Hannah, Rory and Jane walked over the unconscious Erica, and then sat beside her with worried looks on their faces. I spun around one more time to see Benny and Sarah closer to me this time. "E?" Benny asked.

"Benny, I-"

"Save it. I don't care want to hear an explanation."

"Can't you just listen to me? Please!" I said.

He shook his head.

"I can't believe that you didn't do anything to save her. Sometimes, I think you're an idiot just like me and Rory, but this… I just can't put my finger on it," he sighed. "Let's go, guys." He flew off with Hannah, Rory and Jane, who were carrying Erica.

_Great. Part one of my vision… check._

I spun around to look at Sarah. She didn't have any expression on her face. At all.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave." I didn't get a reply. "Come on. Just go ahead. Tell me how I was a coward. An idiot."

"You're not a idiot," she said.

"I'm not?" I sounded surprised, but I wasn't. The break up wasn't at this time.

"Look, sure everyone hates you now, but I'm here for you. I'm sticking with you." She said, coming over to me and hugging me.

"Thank you," I whispered. I kind of sounded sad when saying that. I was actually sad because I knew Sarah will leave me sooner or later.

She released me. "Are you sad about everyone leaving you?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. "It's okay, Ethan. You still have me, right?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. Why did I have to sound so nervous? "Anyway, I think I'm leaving home. Bye."

"Bye." She smiled at me, and then waved.

**== 2 hours later ==**

I was sitting in my bedroom, thinking about what happened a few hours ago. If that was bad, then how was I going to deal with my girlfriend dumping me and losing the only person that was by my side? This was really bad. That was my first worry, but my second worry was the third part of the vision. My best friend who was with me my whole life was going to leave me. Our friendship was going to end. I couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't bad enough that Jesse was only after me, but now there's no hope. Yes, I've lost hope. I don't know if I can defeat Jesse by my own. This is impossible. He's too strong. He's been a vampire for two hundred years and I've been one for eleven.

This was getting ridiculous. I needed to go tell Sarah about my vision. She had to know about my vision.

I took my jacket and went downstairs. Benny was in the living room, watching TV. What I had to do was walk away and not talk to him.

Before I could've taken a step, Benny look at me, saying, "UGH."

I just ignored him and walked to the door. I thought living with Benny might be hard from now on.

After I got out of the house, I slowly headed towards Erica's and Sarah's house. I stopped in front of the house and took a breath. Before I could've ringed the door bell, I heard someone call my name. I spun to my left to see Grenda running towards me in human speed. When she reached me, we said our 'hellos'.

"I heard what happened to you. I'm sorry," she said.

"How did you know?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"I checked your Facebook status." I just mouthed an 'Oh' and nodded. "Listen Ethan, I need to tell you something really important. I think you deserve to know this." She looked really serious.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know how you'll react, but…" she took a breath. "Nine years ago, well, I was… pregnant… and you're the father."

My eyes widened. "What?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "This cannot be happening." I whispered.

"I should've told you this before, but… I don't know why I didn't. I'm sorry."

"I-I-It's okay. I'm the one who was irresponsible," I said. But then I realized something. "How can vampires… get pregnant?"

"Well, I didn't know it was possible, but I guess it is." She said.

"Well, I have a question," I said. "Can you tell me more about… our kid? Like gender and name?"

"Uh, well, it's a girl. Her name is Kim. She's eight years old now. She's half vampire-"

"Wait, what did that mean?" I asked. "About the half vampire thing?"

"Well, she ages, but she has vampire powers. She also doesn't feed on blood. Just human food." I nodded in understanding.

A few seconds passed in silence. But in those seconds, I noticed something. That something was Grenda leaning against me. Wait, what? Was she trying to kiss me? I think she knew I had a girlfriend and I did not like her anymore. We're just friends. But before I knew it, her lips were on mine. I wanted to push her off, but why didn't I? I couldn't do this to Sarah. I loved her too much to do such a horrible thing. Just before I wanted to push Grenda away from me, I heard a door open. Grenda backed away with shocked yes. I looked at the open door, which was the girls' door, to see Sarah standing with tears sliding down her cheek. What have I done? If I pushed Grenda off faster, Sarah would've known I didn't want that kiss to happen. But I was too late.

"How could you, Ethan?" She asked. "Is that what I get for staying by your side?"

"Sarah, I can explain," I said.

"It isn't his fault. Don't be mad at him," Grenda said.

"It _is_ his fault." Sarah wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you. I just want you to get out of my life and never talk to me again, got it?"

_Part 2 of my vision… check._

"But Sarah-"

"Save it," she said. "Don't talk to me." She walked inside of her house. It looked like she was going to cry again.

"Ethan, I swear I didn't mean to. I got caught up in the moment," Grenda said.

"It's okay-"

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. If you want, I can stick by your side. I think you need someone." She smiled at me.

"Thanks but I need some time alone." I looked at the ground.

"Well, if you need me, just call or text, okay?" I nodded. At least I didn't get a vision about Grenda, huh?

"Wait, Grenda," I said. I was probably gonna regret this, but… "I wanna see Kim."

She smiled and motioned me to follow her. We reached a home in a few minutes. We just needed to walk. It was surprisingly close. The door was answered by a teenage girl. Grenda gave the teenager some money, and then let me in. Maybe that girl was the babysitter. Grenda led my through a hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was a door with the name 'Kim' on it. Grenda knocked on the door, saying, "Kim, someone wants to see you."

She slowly opened the door and stepped in. I heard a low voice saying, "Who is it?"

"It's Dad. I know you want to see him," Grenda replied.

"Dad?" Kim sounded excited.

Grenda came out with Kim in front of her. Kim had blonde hair just like her mother, chocolate brown eyes and she actually looked more like me than Grenda. She was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with blue jeans. Once she saw me, she smiled.

"Dad!" She came towards me and hugged me, making Grenda giggle.

"She really wanted to see you," Grenda said.

I rubbed Kim's head. "She's really beautiful."

Kim released me, still smiling. "Mom, can't Dad stay tonight?"

"Kim, I don't think he can stay. Besides, you have to go to bed," Grenda said.

"Aww!" Grenda took Kim and put her in bed. In a few seconds, she came outside. "Well, I think she's happy."

"I can see that," I said. "Well, I gotta go home. See you later, maybe?"

"Yeah, see you later." She said, smiling.

I walked home, thinking about today. This was seriously a tough day.

* * *

**I bet you're wondering about what happened to part 3 of the vision. Well, that'll be mentioned in the next chapter. Mentioned.**


	8. Unbelievable

**EEEEP! I'm so excited for you guys to read this chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for all the non-exciting ones.**

**And I know the twins still haven't showed up, but they're not needed yet. But they will be in some future chapters. But you'll know why Grenda's important this chapter. And you'll find out some stuff about her... and other things.**

**Well, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Sarah sat down on her bed. She just got dressed up to go to Benny's house. It has been two months since the break up with Ethan. Though she went to Benny and Ethan's house, she has never seen him. He was either out, or was not in the mood to talk to them. In the first week, she actually hated him so much that she started swearing, which she never does often. But after the first month, she actually wanted to see him, though she used to decline his calls. She never thought she wanted to see her ex-boyfriend again. But this time was the time she missed him a lot. She wanted him to be beside her right now. It has been two months for crying out loud! She tried taking her mind off of him by going out with other guys, but that was hard. No other guys were good enough for her. She missed the feeling of his lips on hers. She missed the hugs he used to give her. She missed his cheesy moves. She missed _him_.

That was it. She had to see him.

But the most important thing was what was happening lately. Jane and Rory were still together, but they were hanging out alone. Erica no longer spends time with Benny, just Hannah. And Benny and Sarah were still friends. The gang was falling apart. Nothing has gone right after he left them. She regretted the day she broke up with him. Even if he kissed Grenda. She should've listened to his explanation. Now everything was upside-down. So, not only did Sarah miss him, but things weren't the same as before. They were a team before. All she wanted was him.

Sarah shook the thoughts off her head, and then grabbed her purse, heading to Benny's and Ethan's. When she reached there, she rang the door bell, and then the gate was opened a few seconds later. She entered and sighed. Before she even reached the door, Benny opened it with a smile on his face. Even though she hasn't seen Ethan for two months, Sarah thought that having someone in her life that meant something to him was enough to make her maybe a tad happy. Or in this case, it was Benny.

"Hey Sarah," Benny said.

"Hey Benny," she replied.

"Come in." He backed away to let Sarah in.

After she entered, Benny excused himself to do something, and then return. Benny usually never liked talking about Ethan, so Sarah took it as a chance to go and see if her ex-boyfriend was there. She flashed towards Ethan's room and knocked on the door.

"Ethan, are you in there?" Sarah said in a low tone. But she tried once again by saying it a bit louder. "Ethan?"

No reply. She was getting really worried about Ethan. She didn't even hear his voice for a month. Yes, a month not two. In the first month, he used to yell, "Go away," to Sarah or Benny. But in this month, nothing has been heard from him.

"What were you doing here?" She heard Benny's voice.

Sarah spun around. "Uh…" She couldn't find the right words to say.

"You miss him, don't you?" Benny asked, crossing his arms.

"Um, yeah. A lot," Sarah said. "I know you don't like talking about him, so I'll just-"

"No, it's okay. I don't like talking about him _much_, but if you do want to talk about him because you miss him, then I guess it's okay."

Benny entered his room, which Sarah guessed that she had to follow him. She sat on his bed as he sat on his computer chair.

"So, how long have you even cared about him? I thought you hated him." Benny said.

"Yeah, I used to. But the more I think about him, the more I miss him. To be honest, I still have feelings for him." Sarah smiled.

"I think he would've been happy to hear that," Benny whispered, smiling.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" she said. "I keep wondering, where is he?"

"I… don't know. I haven't seen him in a while," Benny said. But Sarah could see that Benny wasn't that sad. He looked like he was hiding something.

"Benny, do you know something I don't?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, n-no. Why would y-you think that?" Benny stammered. But she figured Benny didn't want to talk about it, so she let it slide.

Benny went to face his computer, as usual, as Sarah was looking left and right. She looked at the potions he had.

_Love potion. That brings me back._ She smiled at the thoughts of high school. Those were the most exciting years of her life. _Make it rain frogs potion. Who would want that? Health potion. That can come in handy. Undo potion. _She sighed._ I wish I can undo what I did with Ethan. Poor him. He's alone. Maybe he found new friends, but I miss him._

Sarah went over to Benny's old books collection. Most of them were about space and supernaturals. But Sarah noticed something. A piece of paper between two books.

"Hey, Benny. Did you put this paper here?" Sarah asked.

Benny spun his chair around. He looked at the paper Sarah was pointing out. He was confused now. "No, I didn't."

"Well, how didn't you see this?" she asked.

"This is my old book collection. I won't read these books again, anyway. I already know what's inside them."

Sarah rolled her eyes, and then took the paper. She sat on the bed.

On the outside of the paper, it read _From Ethan_.

"I-It's from Ethan," Sarah said.

Benny snatched the paper from Sarah. He opened the paper, and then read it.

"Dear Benny, I know you hate me right now and you don't want to talk to me, so I wrote this. I hid this in between the books because I know it would take you months to find this. Anyway, all I wanted to say is that I'm incredibly sorry. I never meant to do this to Erica. It was just a mistake. I was a coward. I don't suppose you'll forgive me easily, so I…" Benny paused looking at the paper with wide eyes.

"Benny, what is it?" Sarah asked. "Benny?"

"I-I'm moving to another t-town. I guess it's better for both of us. You won't have to see me again and I don't have to live in this hell. Again, I'm really sorry. Now, you don't have to remember me anymore, huh? I also wanted to say that I had a vision about what happened a month ago. One part of the vision still didn't happen and I don't want it to. But I think that's not important anymore, is it? Well, I'm gonna miss you guys, and I guess this is goodbye. And again, I'm sorry. Ethan." Benny finished. Benny and Sarah couldn't believe it. But Benny had one more thing to read. "P.S. This paper has been written on April 23rd... just so you know."

"What? That's like a month ago. Give me that." Sarah took the paper again and looked at the words. the goodbyes. The 'I'm sorry's. And the 'Moving to another town'. What really got her attention was a drop on the corner of the page. It looked like a tear drop.

_Was he crying? And wasn't it supposed to dry?_

She looked at Benny to see if he was crying or anything since there was a drop on the paper, but no. Sarah knew Ethan was crying while writing this note. That broke Sarah's heart even more.

"We've done this for him," Sarah whispered. "He left because of us, Benny."

She looked at Benny once again, who looked more sad than ever.

"Come with me." Benny stood up.

Sarah was confused where Benny would go, but she decided to go with him. They both stood in front of Ethan's room.

"I've never tried this before, but…" Benny kicked the door open. It looked like it was almost going to get broken. "Being a vampire is awesome." He sang the last word. Sarah rolled her eyes.

They both entered the room. Everything was in place, except Ethan wasn't there. Benny opened the drawers and closets. Nothing was there. He was gone. It was just how their guest room was; empty. But what was different was that it was cold. Even for Benny and Sarah's cold bodies. The window was open for a whole month.

"I can't believe he's gone. It's our fault," Sarah repeated, sitting on Ethan's bed… or what was Ethan's bed.

"Well, we're no longer 'us', remember? We're no longer a… 'Gang' who fights supernatural." Benny said, using air quotes on the word gang.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "I miss high school. Everything was much more simpler."

"I agree," Benny said.

Then a light bulb went off in Sarah's head. "Wait. What if we track Ethan's phone or something? If we visit him, he'll know we care."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Benny asked.

"Benny, please," Sarah begged.

Benny didn't want to do it, but he gave up. "Fine. For you."

"Yes!" Sarah said, mentally throwing a fist in the air. She was about to hug him, but realized it would be awkward.

Benny went to his room with Sarah, and then opened the computer screen. He did some geeky stuff that Sarah didn't fully understand. In a few seconds, a red dot disappeared and reappeared repeatedly on a map.

"He's in the next town," Benny said. He looked at Sarah. "If we fly there, we'll be in front of Ethan's house or, whatever he lives in, in ten minutes."

"Really? That's… good." Sarah said.

"Just wait a second." Benny took his phone and connected it to the computer. He did some stuff, and then the GPS appeared on his phone, which made him and Sarah smile. He disconnected his phone, and then put it in his pocket.

"Come on. Let's go," Benny said.

* * *

Sarah and Benny stood in front of Ethan's mansion. At least, that's what the GPS map said. But Sarah and Benny heard music. Not just coming from the inside, but from the outside too. It was a bit noisy, and it seemed that people were at his house. Hundreds of them. The gate was open, and it looked like there was a party.

Sarah and Benny exchanged looks. Benny shrugged, and then entered through the open gate with Sarah.

Their guesses were right. There was a party. People were dancing left and right, drinking… something red. Benny and Sarah knew it was blood from the good smell. But all of the people were dressed in black.

_Is this a vampire party?_ Sarah thought.

The two vampires looked left and right. No sign of Ethan. They even walked left and right to look for him, but still no luck.

"Where is he?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe the GPS is wrong," Benny said.

"No, he has to be here somewhere," Sarah said.

"Maybe we should give up. Maybe this isn't his mansion," Benny said.

"Are you kidding me? This is a vampire party. And I'm not giving up." Sarah said. She looked to her left and right again. "Maybe we should look inside."

"I don't kno-"

"Benny, why are you so negative about this? He used to be your friend, you know."

"Fine, we're going inside," he said.

Benny and Sarah went inside the house. Not much people were there, but it was a bit crowded there.

"Where is he?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, I don't think he's here." Benny said.

Sarah took Benny by the collar and extended her fangs. "Look, Benny. I didn't come here for nothing, and I'm not giving up until I find Ethan."

"F-Fine," Benny stuttered, a bit afraid of Sarah.

She looked left and right, looking for Ethan again. _Maybe Benny's right. Maybe we should give up. Computers are not always correct._

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked at Benny. "What is it?"

"I think I found him," Benny said, looking to his right.

Sarah turned her head to the direction Benny was looking. She was shocked to see how Ethan was. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black skinny jeans and sneakers. The colors were so… dark on him. Ethan usually wears something bright and cheerful. But he looked dull. Not the Ethan she used to know. Plus, he had his arm around some girl.

When Ethan turned his head to see his old friends, he froze… and so did they. Ethan turned his head to the girl beside him and said something to her, making her nod and leave. Ethan walked over to the two who have looked for him.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Ethan said. It wasn't a cheerful tone he was speaking in; his words were cold.

"We were looking for you," Sarah answered.

"Well, you didn't have to," he said.

"We wanted to," Sarah said. "But you're obviously... really happy without us." She was actually really sad to see a friend like Ethan go like this. She thought she missed Ethan back then, but what about now? He didn't even want to be friends with them. He changed a lot. He was no longer that old Ethan she knew and loved. Yes, she had feelings for him, even after this change, but she wasn't sure if she loved him anymore.

"I thought we aren't friends anymore, are we Benny." Ethan crossed his hands and smirked.

But for some reason that Sarah didn't know, Benny hisses at Ethan and wanted to attack him. Luckily, Sarah held Benny back to prevent him from attacking.

"What's going on here?" Sarah asked Benny and Ethan.

Ethan chuckled.

"Ethan, what is wrong with you?" Sarah asked. "What happened?"

"Just the best thing ever," he replied.

"This is not the best thing that happened to you." She shook her head.

Then people behind Ethan started yelling, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The same girl who was with Ethan approached them. "Ethan, Sandy and Brad are fighting. You gotta see this." But then she noticed that Ethan was talking to Sarah and Benny. She awkwardly her hi.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet… well, not exactly my girlfriend, we're just dating. Her name is Heather," he looked at her and smiled. "And Heather, those are my… old friends Benny and Sarah."

"Nice to meet you guys," she said. "Well, are you coming?"

Ethan looked at his Sarah and Benny, and then Heather. "Gladly." He put his arm around her, and then walked away.

"Sarah, let's just go," Benny said.

"Like I didn't want to," Sarah said.

They walked outside the mansion, both a bit pissed off.

"I told you this was a bad idea. We shouldn't have gone in there," Benny said.

"How was I supposed to know this was going to happen? I'm no seer, you know," she said. "But what happened to him? He changed a lot."

"More than you think," Benny whispered. But Sarah heard him.

"What?" She asked. He didn't answer, so she shook her head. "I think we should go home. I'm tired."

"Yeah, we should go," Benny said.

But even after this, Sarah still wanted Ethan back. She still wanted them to be together. He had to come back somehow.

**== Next Night ==**

Sarah sat down on her bed, looking outside her window. There was the view of the front yard and the street. Erica was out shopping with Hannah, and Benny was in the house. She invited him in since she was bored. Benny was in the kitchen, getting himself some blood substitute since he didn't go hunting for anything this day.

But Sarah couldn't stop thinking about Ethan. Why would Ethan change like that? Was he too depressed to stay with them? Maybe. He seemed okay without them, though the new change wasn't. Something was wrong. Benny was negative about this from the beginning, so there must've been something wrong. Plus, he hissed at him at the party last night, so there must've been a reason. But what was it?

Sarah noticed something… or someone familiar running in the streets of Whitechapel. It was… Ethan. He looked horrible. The view of him wasn't so clear from her window. But she could see that Ethan was running away from someone. He stopped in front of their door, and then rang the bell.

Sarah went downstairs and answered the door, knowing it was Ethan. But when she opened the door, Ethan was much clearer. His pants were dirty with mud, his hair was a mess, the bottom of his shirt was torn, and his cheeks had scars.

"Ethan, what happened?" She asked.

"Jesse sent two guys after me. They caught me once, but I ran away. I just need to go somewhere they can't enter, like your house. I need protection," he said. Sarah didn't know how to reply. Should she let him in? Or not? She didn't know. "Sarah, please?"

He used to be her friend, and maybe she should let him in. But he was a jerk to them, so why would she do that? She didn't know what to do. Part of her said 'let him in', and part her said 'you can't trust him'.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"What?" He asked, not believing what she just said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust you enough," she said.

_Sarah, this is your chance to save him and get him back. Why are you wasting it?_ Her mind screamed.

"You don't… trust me?" He asked. "I can't believe you don't trust me."

_It's your chance to take everything back. Do it!_

"Ethan, I-"

But before she could've continued, she heard someone whisper, "You both better run. Even you, Sarah." Then an evil laugh was heard.

They looked at each other.

"We better run," Sarah said, making Ethan nod.

They both ran to the forest, not knowing where the two guys were. They stopped to take a break, not that they needed one.

Ethan looked left and right for any signs of the two vampires, and then looked at Sarah.

"Sarah, why didn't you just let me in? We would've not be running by now," Ethan said.

"I don't care about this right now. What I care about is what you've become," she said.

"Why? Why do you even bother? I thought you wanted me out of your life, yet you enter mine."

"It's because we used to be friends. I'm not gonna let that disappear."

"Whatever," he said.

Ethan's attitude really ticked Sarah off. "Just listen to yourself, Ethan."

Ethan didn't reply. Sarah didn't know what was going on in Ethan's mind, but she wanted to find out. She wasn't just going to let all of this go. She needed to get him back. Fast. Even while they were being chased.

Just when Ethan was about to speak, someone appeared behind him. That person wore a black shirt and a jacket with black skinny jeans and sneakers. So basically, all black. That guy held Ethan by the shoulder and put one of his hands on his mouth to prevent him from speaking. Ethan tried to speak, but only mumbles came out.

"Ethan!" Sarah yelled.

Another guy appeared, but he was behind Sarah. Sarah spun her head around. This one had a hooded jacket instead with the hood of it over his head. He was taller than Sarah and his face was barely seen. The only features that were visible were his mouth and chin. The darkness just made it hard to see the rest.

"W-What do you want from m-me?" she stammered.

The hooded guy smiled. "Jesse wanted some… entertainment, so we thought we might bring you too. Plus, he wants you."

Sarah tried to focus on him. Why? Because that voice was really familiar. Like _really _familiar. And even if only his chin and mouth were visible, she found them familiar. She began wondering, who was he? And why was he hiding himself?

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Sarah said confidently.

"Why don't you tell that to Jesse and not us?" he asked.

She looked at Ethan, who was struggling to get the guy's arms off his mouth. When he finally succeeded, he yelled, "Sarah, run! Save yourself!"

But Sarah couldn't leave him alone. In fact, she couldn't let them take him.

"Just leave _him_ alone. Take me. I don't care. Just don't take him with you." Sarah said.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Ethan asked.

She just ignored him.

"Fine, let's take her," the guy behind her said.

The other guy freed Ethan, who yelled, "No, don't do this."

The guy in front of her waved his hand in front of Sarah. His hand started glowing an orange color. Soon enough, Sarah started feeling sleepy. Not only that, but her body lost strength, which caused her to fall. She saw Ethan's face in front of her. He looked like he was yelling something, but it wasn't heard by Sarah. Her vision got blurry, and then, everything went black.

* * *

Sarah's vision started to slowly get clear. She looked left and right to see a white room with nothing in it except a few chairs beside the walls. She looked to her left to see three figures. She couldn't see them clearly, but she could recognize one.

"Jesse, what do you want from me?" Sarah asked.

"Well, hello to you too," he said.

She tried to move her arm, but couldn't. She tried moving her legs, but the same thing happened. But then realization struck her. She was tied up. The ropes were too strong, even for a vampire. But then she realized something.

"Where's Ethan? What did you do to him?" Sarah asked.

"He's… somewhere." He crossed his arms with a smile.

"Look, Jesse, I don't play games," she said.

"Well, I'm not lying, am I? He's somewhere in this world. It's not like I killed him," he said.

He looked serious, which made Sarah relieved. If he _did_ kill him, she would've kill Jesse for payback.

But then the two figures behind Jesse were clear now. She saw the hooded guy that was behind her last time and… Grenda.

"Grenda? W-What's going on in here? I'm confused," she said.

Grenda smirked. "Sarah, I've always been by Jesse's side."

"But why?" she asked.

"I was part of Jesse's flock. You just never found out," she said.

Though Sarah wanted to ask more, but she was wonder why she was present in here.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Well, Sarah," he started. "I'm forming an army to take over Whitechapel. And I was wondering if you'd-"

"No! I'm not joining you and your stupid army." Sarah said.

"I knew you'd say that. But what about you doing this and I give you something in return?" He suggested.

"Look, I'm never joining your stupid army. Ever." She said.

Jesse looked at the door that was in the right corner, and then back at Sarah. "I have some other things to take care of." He looked at Grenda and pointed at her. "You, come with me. And you," he pointed at the hooded guy. "Stay here and watch her."

He nodded.

Jesse and Grenda walked through the door, leaving Sarah with the hooded guy.

She looked at him, trying to figure out who he was. But she couldn't. It was a hard guessing game. She wanted to see his face.

That was it. She had to ask.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Why would you care about who I am? It's not important," he asked.

"Because I want to know who you are," she said.

"Well, what about you guess who I am?"

"I tried, but it's hard," she said. "Well, do I know you?"

He nodded.

She knew a lot of people. And like she said, he was familiar, but hard to guess who he was.

She tried thinking of another question, but couldn't.

"Can't you just tell me who you are? Or show me your face?"

"It's not fun this way," he simply answered.

"Just tell me who you are."

"Come on, Sarah. Can't you recognize my voice?" he asked. "Doesn't it sound familiar?"

"It does, but I don't know who you are," she said.

"Just try, Sarah. I bet even that dumb blonde friend of yours would've known who I am."

"His name is Rory," she corrected.

"I know his name," he said.

"Why can't you just uncover yourself?" Sarah almost yelled.

"Do you want to know who I am?" Sarah nodded. "I'm…" He took the hood off his head.

Sarah gasped at who it was. She never expected it would be him. Honestly, he was the last person she ever expected.

"Ethan?" she asked. "B-But… why? How? When?"

"Now, which question should I answer first?"

"Does it matter?" she asked. "How did you… catch yourself?"

"You do know something called magic, don't you?"

Sarah tried looking into his eyes to see if they were blank as a sign of a trance.

As if he was reading her mind, he said, "I'm not hypnotized, Sarah."

"But why are you doing this? I thought we were friends."

"Friends? After how you treated me?"

"Please don't do this. Besides, you didn't answer my previous question. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why?" He asked. "Where were you when I needed you in my time of need? Oh, right, you were flirting with other guys."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you guys left me alone. I had no one in my life. Absolutely no one. I just made stupid tiny mistakes and my world went upside-down," he said. "Now it's time for revenge."

"Revenge? What happened to you? The old Ethan would never do this."

"Who said I'm the old Ethan? All of my life was... sad. I was a loser. A dork. I've been bullied, shoved in locker, and teased. But it's okay right now because this is the better version of me."

"I'm going to say this for the last time; you're not the better Ethan."

"That's what _you_ think."

Sarah sighed. She couldn't believe this. Her old friend slash ex-boyfriend was against her. The more she thought about it, the more she missed the old Ethan. She wanted him back more than ever, but there were more important things she wanted to know.

"What happened?"

He crossed his arms. "Well…"

_Flashback_

_Ethan walked outside the mansion in Whitechapel. It was his last day staying there and he just put the note in between Benny's books._

_'I'll miss you, Benny… and Sarah,' he thought. More tears sled down his face as he walked. He calmed himself down, and then walked further._

_He stopped in front of Sarah's and Erica's house. He sighed as he remembered his breakup. It has been a month, but he still hasn't moved on. He still loved her._

_But then he heard something from inside the house. It was talking. He heard his name, but wasn't sure what they were talking about. He knew eavesdropping wasn't good, but he had to know what they were talking about. He flew near the window with lights and made sure to not be seen._

_"Ethan's a jerk. I can't believe he kissed another girl." He heard Sarah's voice._

_"And did you see how much of a coward he was? He didn't even save Erica." Benny said._

_"Benny, can't you let that go? It's been a month. And it was an accident," Erica said._

_It was the first time Ethan has ever heard Erica being so nice… unlike the others._

_"Are you kidding me? He's an idiot."_

_"A jerk."_

_"Guys, stop it. You know he has feelings, right?" Erica said._

_Ethan couldn't hear any of this anymore. Good thing he was leaving._

_He flew into the woods to get his mind off of things, but couldn't do it. He was too miserable._

_He found a sharp piece of wood laying on the ground. He hesitantly took and pointed it at his chest. The urge to kill himself was so strong, but so wrong._

_He dropped the stake on the ground. He couldn't do it. He wish he could, but didn't._

_'If everyone wants me miserable, then mission complete.'_

_Flashback_

"And then I went hunting. But while doing that, I spotted Erica. We had a not so important conversation. After that…"

_Flashback_

_Ethan walked through the woods, thinking. Nothing was bright for him. He was leaving in a few minutes, so he needed to waste time._

_But when walking, he spotted Jesse… and Grenda._

_He was surprised to see her, but there was no time for questions._

_"Jesse, why are you here? Why are you after me?" Ethan asked._

_"I'm not here to hurt you," he said._

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"I'm here to give you an offer."_

_"Which is…?"_

_"I know you're alone right now, and I was thinking maybe we can help," he said. "What about you join my army?"_

_"No! I'm not doing that."_

_"You didn't let me finish. If you do join, I'll give you your friends back."_

_Ethan wasn't going to do that. He thought about tricking Jesse into thinking he was going to do it._

_"I-I'll think about it," Ethan said._

_Jesse smiled evilly, and then flew with Grenda._

_Ethan spun around. Now he had to plan what to do with Jesse._

_But then he noticed Benny looking at him with eyes that said 'I can't believe you'._

_"Ethan?" he shook his head._

_"Benny, I wasn't-"_

_"Save it, E. I can't believe you're actually thinking about it."_

_"Can't you just listen to my explanation?"_

_"There's nothing to explain."_

_"Why don't you trust me?" Ethan asked._

_"Because you're not trustable."_

_"You're treating me like I'm your enemy. It's like you are one." Ethan said._

_"Well, maybe we _are_ enemies." Benny crossed his arms, his anger rising… and so was Ethan's._

_"Maybe I _will_ join Jesse." Ethan said._

_"Fine, we're no longer friends, we're enemies," Benny said._

_"Fine," Ethan replied._

_After Benny left, Ethan had to admit he was hurt, but he was too angry. He had to fly to Jesse's mansion and tell him... and he wasn't willing to get his friends back._

_Flashback_

"So that's why?" Sarah asked.

Ethan nodded. "But mainly because you guys left me alone."

"But Ethan, you have to get back. I miss you."

"Well, why? It's not like we're friends anymore."

"Ethan, you don't understand. I… I like you."

"Well, I don't care." Those words made Sarah's heart break. She never expected him to say that. This made her feel that he didn't even like her from the beginning.

"Aww! Did I break your heart?" he asked innocently.

"P-Please stop doing this." Sarah said. Her eyes were about to tear, but she had to stay strong.

"You're not giving me a reason to." Ethan said. "Plus, I don't care what you say. The new Ethan's better." He smiled.

Grenda entered the room, walking towards Ethan. "Look Ethan, I have to go. Jesse wants me to do some… things."

"Okay. I'll see you later, babe." He replied.

_Wait, babe? Him and Grenda? And since when did he start saying 'babe'?_ Sarah wondered.

Grenda kissed him for a few seconds. But for Sarah, those seconds were torture. Like they wouldn't end. She didn't like seeing Ethan kissing other girls. Especially since she still loved him.

Grenda left the room after that, but not before looking at Sarah with a smirk.

But Jesse appeared shortly after Grenda left. He looked at Ethan, and the Sarah.

"Hmm, so you decided to tell her, huh?" Jesse asked.

Ethan just smiled in reply.

"Well Sarah, did you think about it?" Jesse asked.

"The answer's still no. I'm not joining your stupid army."

Jesse realized that hypnotizing her wouldn't even work since she might snap out of it any minute, so he thought he'd use something else. He didn't want to convince her to join him. He wanted to do something else.

"Ethan, free her." Jesse commanded.

Ethan went to untie her legs. But Sarah noticed that he took one quick look at her. Little did she know that Ethan still had feelings for her too. He just wouldn't want to admit that.

Ethan went to untie her hands. After that, she stood up. She looked at Jesse, saying, "This is not over."

"Of course it's not," he said.

He showed her to outside. Sarah was surprised that she was in his mansion. But that was really not what she cared about at the minute. If she could kill Jesse right now, she would, but she wasn't ready. On second thought, they haven't prepared anything since two months. They didn't care about Jesse.

After going outside, she flew off home. When she rang the door bell, a few tears slid down her face, thinking about the events that happened earlier. After a few seconds, she started sobbing. She couldn't believe that the person she loved and cared about no longer existed. He might be hiding or he might be gone. But either way, she couldn't see him anymore. All she could see was a layer of darkness. A layer that was hard to peel off. She couldn't live this torture. She loved him too much.

The door was swung open by a smiling Benny, whose smile quickly faded when seeing Sarah.

"Sarah, are you okay? What happened? Where were you?" Benny asked. "I should save the question for later. Just get in."

She entered the house, still sobbing. Benny made her sit down on a couch, and then gave her some blood substitute to drink. She took it, and then drank it. Her heart was still broken, yet she managed to calm down.

"Why are you crying?" Benny sat down next to her.

A few more tears sled down Sarah's eyes, but she was done sobbing.

Just when she thought she was done, she started crying again. This time, she buried her head in Benny's shoulder. Benny pulled her into a friendly hug.

"W-Why didn't you t-tell me?" she asked as she was still crying.

"Tell you what?" he released her, and then looked at her.

"About E-Ethan," she replied.

"Oh, you found out." He looked down at the ground. "I didn't tell you because you already hated him. If I told you, you'd hate him more. Besides, I knew you missed him under all that hate."

She looked into his eyes. "Do you miss him?"

Benny nodded. "More than you think. I mean, he was my friend since childhood… and I didn't want him to walk out of my life like this. I guess I just mistreated him."

"_We_. We mistreated him." Sarah said.

"I guess," he said. He looked left and right randomly, and then back at Sarah. "I have a question; what happened?"

She sighed. "Well, I was tricked by Ethan's duplicate to come to the woods, so he would catch me and send me to Jesse. There, I found out Grenda and Ethan are by Jesse's side. Well, Jesse wanted to convince me to join their side, but I didn't want to. I would never do that."

"Sarah?" Benny said.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you think Ethan will be back?" Benny asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it's our fault. He left us because we made him miserable. We're terrible friends, Benny."

"Well, you're actually his ex-girlfriend," he said. "I saw the breakup between you two that day." But Benny also heard Ethan and Grenda talking about a baby, and he didn't want to tell Sarah just yet. Maybe another time, but not now.

"Really? You saw everything?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. I feel sad for him," he said.

"Yeah… and I'm the one who did it." Sarah said. But then she looked around, wondering something. "Hey, is Erica home?"

"Yeah, she's in her bedroom, listening to music," Benny replied.

"Benny, we share the same bedroom. It's not _her_ bedroom," Sarah said.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Benny asked.

Sarah chuckled at his comment. Benny just smiled at his friend.

He looked at his watch. "It's getting late. I should go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess I will." Sarah smiled.

Benny exited out the door with a smile. She had to admit that she loved hanging out with Benny since he was her friend. But even though, it was fun talking to him, she missed hanging out with him and Ethan. She started remembering High School. It was pretty crazy hanging out with those supernatural boys, but she remembered Evelyn's words. They were a team. The three of them. If one person was no longer with them, they're no longer a team. They're just weak. This was just how everything was at the moment. Everything was just falling apart. She thought things were bad before, but the one she loved was also her nightmare. Yes, Jesse was harder to deal with, but Ethan joining Jesse was like an obstacle to her. She couldn't let him stay there. She had to think of something to do. Not by herself. Maybe with Benny since he was possibly the only one to know this. But it was no time for thinking.

She got up and went to their bedroom. And just as Benny told her, Erica was just listening to music on her bed. Erica looked around when she noticed Sarah.

"Hey, Sare," she said, taking her earphones off. "Why are your eyes puffy and red?"

_Crap,_ Sarah thought.

"Does it really matter right now?" she asked.

"Uh, kind of since you're my best friend… forever."

"I-I really don't want to talk about this, okay?" Sarah laid down on her bed. "Erica, I know that Ethan and you had a conversation like a month ago. What was it about?"

Erica took off the other earphone and closed her iPod. She sighed. "Well I spotted Ethan in the woods when he was having his snack... of human. It was weird since he doesn't kill people... like you. Anyway, after he saw me, he sat down with me under a tree. He told me about how depressed he was and how he..." Erica paused.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, eager to know.

"How he... loves you," Erica continued.

"Really? He loves me?" Sarah smiled.

"Yeah. I guess he needed a friend to talk to." Erica said.

Sarah put her head on the pillow, smiling. But it didn't last long. She didn't want to think about him, but it was hard. She wanted to rest right now.

Erica got up, noticing that Sarah wanted to rest, and went outside.

Sarah reached for the light switch beside her bed and closed the lights.

She turned to her right to look at a picture of her and Ethan at the first night of their prom together. It was taken at Benny's home. Benny got a magical camera to make Sarah appear. It was actually the second shot taken that night of them. The first picture of them was just standing beside each other with Ethan's arm around Sarah. This second one was of both of them looking into each other's eyes. They really didn't realize Benny was taking a picture at that second. Honestly, Sarah didn't realize anything around her since he made her really happy.

She sighed. _Please come back. I… love you._

* * *

**What did you think? If you hate me right now, well… I don't know what to say except wait for the next chapters. Like I would keep this story this way. Pfft…**

**I actually had so much fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If not, I'm sorry for disappointing you guys.**

**Well, got any suggestions? Go ahead, leave something. I could really use some constructive criticism. :)**

**And well, reviews? I worked super hard on this chapter.**


	9. When Will Things Get Back to Normal?

**YAY! New chapter! I'm so excited for one specific chapter to be uploaded. I'm always like this; trust me. I'd also like to dedicate this to my awesome friend latoof-sa. Thank you for supporting me. And all of you guys too. Without you, I would've given up hope of writing. :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Sarah slowly opened her eyes, smiling at this brand new morning. As she was in the stage of waking up, she felt lips press against her cheeks. She didn't remember having a boyfriend. The last guy she has ever dated was a guy who she didn't like. She absolutely told him that their relationship wouldn't work out. Maybe he didn't want to let her go. Or maybe he wanted her to give him a second chance, which is creepy since that person just came inside. But she wondered how the heck they got in.

Sarah opened her eyes to see the one person she missed. Ethan. He was smiling at her sweetly, which was weird since she last saw him with an evil smirk. But his surprise appearance startled her. She blinked at the sight of him.

"Ethan?" she asked.

"What's wrong? Why do you look surprised?" he asked. He looked really confused… which also made Sarah confused. "Had a bad dream last night?"

"Uh, yeah," Sarah smiled at the thought that… she was actually dreaming the whole thing. Yeah, it was all just a dream. Now that the idea got stuck in her head, she grinned. She put her arms around him after sitting up.

"Wh-What the heck is going on?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing. Like I said; bad dream." Sarah said, releasing the other vampire.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so happy that I'm back from Paris," Ethan mumbled.

Sarah just smiled, and then stood up, changed, and then went downstairs with her boyfriend. She then saw another surprise. All of her friends plus the Morgan twins sitting in living room, talking and laughing.

"O-Okay, not to be rude, but what the heck are you guys doing here… in the morning?" Sarah asked, obviously shocked by all of the recent events.

"Erica invited us here," Hannah said.

"Plus, I had to bring my brother and sister since Mom and Dad aren't home," Jane said.

"Hey, we're not kids anymore. We can take care of ourselves," Jacob said.

"Well, if we stayed home, Jacob, we'd get our sister in trouble… and then I wouldn't get to do this." Elizabeth slapped her twin brother in the head, which made his temper rise. He couldn't stand his sister. Plus, he had anger issues. If anyone lightly, and unintentionally, hurt him, he'd attack them. Right now, he wanted to hit his sister so badly… or maybe use a few spells on her to make her pay for the tiny slap. But luckily, Jane held him back. "Relax. It was just a slap. Gosh!"

Jacob pointed at his sister. "I'll do something to you later."

"Good luck with that," Elizabeth replied mockingly.

Sarah chuckled at the thirteen-year-old twins, and then sat on an empty couch as Ethan sat on the arm of it.

Sarah looked at all of her friends. She wanted to tell them her dream right now. She thought maybe she should share it with them. "Guys, I had this really weird dream."

"What was it about?" Erica asked.

"Well, it's not about me. It's about Ethan," Sarah said, which made Ethan more interested in listening to her. "So, after Ethan and Benny returned to Whitechapel, Ethan's life began turning upside down. His friends left him and I dumped him. The worst part was that he joined Jesse after that by two months since he was living miserably."

"Sarah, don't you get it?" Benny asked. Sarah shook her head. "You're in a dream right now."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Sarah," Ethan said. "This is how you actually want your life to be. You miss all of this." Sarah looked at the others. "You miss me. You miss us being a group. You miss your old life."

Erica got closer to Sarah, knocking on her head as if she wanted to get her out of a trance. "Wake up, Sarah!"

**== Line ==**

Sarah opened her eyes after that dream. She put her hands on her forehead.

_Damn! I really wished that dream was real. _She thought, sighing. _Why does my life have to be so messed up?_

Sarah shook her head, and then got out of bed. After getting out of her pajamas, she went to the living room. As she expected, she saw Erica, who was watching TV.

"Hey, Sare." Erica said, glaring at her. "Are you okay? No offence, but you look horrible."

"Sorry, just a… nice dream?" Sarah said, surprised by how it sounded like.

"What's wrong about that?" Erica asked.

"I think it reminds of how my life sucks right now."Sarah sat on the couch beside Erica. She was trying hard to not let any extra stuff slip out from her mouth that Erica wasn't supposed to know.

"Oh, and by the way, Benny said he's coming over tonight. He wanted to talk to you," Erica said, not taking her eyes off the screen to look at Sarah.

Sarah nodded. It wasn't a big deal right now. It was something normal to her.

**== Line ==**

Sarah sat down on her bed, looking outside the window on her left and waiting for Benny to come.

To her satisfaction, Benny appeared in front of their house in a flash. She smiled.

_Finally!_ She was too happy since Erica went to get herself a midnight snack, leaving her all alone. Sarah reached in front of the door just as the bell rang. She opened the door with a smile, which faded when she saw that Benny wasn't wearing a smile himself.

"Hey Benny," she said. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing. I swear," he said. "Are you gonna… let me in?"

"Uh, sure. Come inside," she said, backing away.

This time, Benny smiled and walked in. "Okay, we have a lot of things to take care of right now."

Sarah and Benny went to the living room. Sarah was wondering what those 'things' were that Benny meant.

They both sat on the couch. Benny didn't know how to start things right now. So many things were running through his head. "Okay, so we still have this Jesse problem that we still couldn't get rid of for years."

"I know. It sucks since we win in… almost every fight we have." Sarah said. "But Benny, what we want to do is defeat Jesse. But Ethan's with him. We don't want to hurt him, do we?" Sarah asked.

Benny shook his head. "No, we don't…" A small smile was shown in Benny's face. A second later, he started bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked.

"I'm so sorry, but this reminds me the game Mario," Benny said, still feeling the need to laugh, but just stopped.

"And how is that?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Just think of it this way; there's Mario and Luigi. The goal of the game is to save the princess, but there are obstacles in the games that we have to take care of first to actually save the princess," he started. "And there's you and me. The goal is to defeat Jesse, but there's Ethan standing in our way and we need to take care of him before doing anything else."

"So, what are you saying?" Sarah questioned.

"That we should get back Ethan before trying to take down Jesse. Plus, we already have a plan for Jesse." Benny said.

"You're right," Sarah said. "I guess we have to take care of this first, which isn't going to be easy."

* * *

**Okay, so how did you like this? Was it good? Bad? Boring? And what about Sarah's dream? Was it interesting? Or not? Because the dream is kind of important to this story.**

**Anyway, if you want, leave any review saying your opinion…**

**And this isn't optional. Pray for a third season for MBAV. NOW!**


	10. Another Tragic Day

**Okay, I'm here with a new chapter. **

**I know some people are waiting for Bennica scenes, but they still won't be included. Don't be disappointed. This is an Etharah story anyway. And I've planned this story completely, and Bennica scenes will be included later on. Again, sorry. (It looks like I apologize a lot.)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

The next night, Sarah decided to go to Benny's. They wanted to plan a bit more since they still don't know what to exactly do. Yeah, convincing Ethan to come back is something to do, but how exactly should they do it? It's not that easy. Sarah has tried to convince him, like, two days ago and it didn't work. They had to think further and go deeper into thinking what to do.

After Sarah rang the door bell, Benny invited her in. She went to take a seat in the living room. When Benny came to sit down too, he cleared his throat.

"Okay. So, we have to get Ethan back. But how?" Benny asked.

"Hey, don't look at me; I'm not a nerd." Sarah said. Benny raised his eyebrows at her, which made her whisper a 'sorry'. "I don't think talking would help. We have to convince him by another way."

"You're right," Benny nodded. But then his eyes grew wide. Sarah knew that he had an idea. But knowing Benny, she knew his ideas would go wrong at the end. "That is unless he hears words from the person close to him."

Sarah saw the smile on Benny's face. She knew he meant her. She shook her head. She wasn't too close to him anymore. Even when she told him she liked him, he told her he didn't care. Just the memory made her heart break. "I don't think he cares about me anymore."

"What? Are you kidding me? Since he met you, he was like, 'Sarah this, Sarah that'. It was annoying, but I don't think he'd stop caring for you."

"But the night I was kidnapped by Jesse, Ethan told me that." She said.

Benny sighed and put his hands on Sarah's shoulder. "Look, forget what he said. I don't think he was telling you the truth. Maybe he's denying the fact he still likes you. My point is, he still cares about you. I know that even when he's not my friend anymore."

Sarah looked down. "What about you? You were his best friend before."

"He might not listen to me. I'm the reason that caused him to do this for crying out loud." Benny said. He looked at Sarah's frown that she was trying to hide by lowering her head. "Why don't you want to do this? I know you still care about him."

"Because I'm heart-broken." She looked at Benny with puffy, red eyes that looked like they were going to water. "Do you know how hard it is to see the person you fell in love with leave you? I know you don't because Erica has always been there for you. But if you tried walking in my shoes, you'd see my sadness. I always try to hide it. I always try to keep my tears from sliding. I don't know how I did it, but I'm extremely sad from the inside. I have no one but you in my life right now. Erica is still there for me, but we don't see each other a lot since she hangs out with other people. Nor Rory or Jane… or even Hannah are here for me."She put her head on Benny's shoulder as she started to cry.

Benny pulled her into a comforting hug that he hoped would help. Unfortunately, it didn't. He could feel Sarah's tears on his shirt.

"Sarah, stop crying," Benny said softly. Sarah didn't do anything. "Please stop. Stay strong."

She slowly pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Thanks, Benny." Sarah said, smiling this time.

"For what?" Benny asked.

"For being a good friend," she said.

"You're welcome," Benny said.

Just when Sarah got cheered up, she felt she had to do something else.

"Benny, I think I should go for a walk," she said.

Benny nodded with a smile. He loved seeing his friend happy. Before, they didn't usually get along so much. Maybe a little bit, but that was it. Now, he felt like he really got to know her better. He felt like he didn't know her his whole life and like this was the first year they'd met.

* * *

Grenda exited a room that she was just in with Jesse. He just ordered her to do something and tell Ethan to come in. Grenda's face showed some sort of disapproval and discomfort. No one paid attention to her facial expression. Everyone was apparently too busy talking. That was except for Ethan, her boyfriend. Once he noticed how uncomfortable she was, he walked towards her.

"Are… you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Gren, don't lie to me. I know there's something wrong." He put his hands on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell anyone."

"Not even me?" he asked her.

She shook her head again. "Not even you." She said. "Well, Jesse wants to see you. He's inside." She pointed at the door she just left.

Ethan nodded his head. He nervously walked to the door. He always feared what Jesse would say. He feared of Jesse himself. Apparently, every time he sees Jesse, his heart might beat again. If it could.

Ethan slowly opened the door and came in. Jesse was sitting in front of a table with an old-looking book in front of him. He was so drawn into his book that he didn't see Ethan coming in.

"You ordered me?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, yes," Jesse said, realizing there was someone in the room. He closed his book and looked at Ethan. "I need you to do something." He smirked at Ethan.

Everyone knew the look on Jesse's face. It meant something bad.

* * *

Sarah walked left and right, trying to get her mind off of things. It's just how Whitechapel was so quiet, for now. She knew that any second, something would happen. But the quietness was… eerie. Everything seemed so strange. Whitechapel wasn't this peaceful. It never was. Every week, there must be something happening. Something supernatural.

_I'm sure it's nothing._

She continued walking, still trying to get everything out of her head. But she couldn't. Whatever ways she tried, she couldn't. She couldn't forget about what's happening. It's been, like, two days and still, she couldn't believe what's happening. She couldn't forget the sweet past. The days were everything was okay. The days were going smoothly, even though they had to face some supernatural problem every time. She couldn't help but smile at the nice memories.

_"Whoever it is, they really don't like vampires."_

_"Maybe they haven't met the right ones yet."_

_"I can't believe my first kiss was with him."_

_"He was your first kiss? But you're 17. I-I mean you're so pretty. I mean…"_

_"Ethan, are you insane? You don't know what you're up against. This guy is unstoppable."_

_"I guess that's why you like him."_

_"What? I don't like him?"_

_"Come on. I saw you watching him. Talking. Laughing. Canoodling."_

_"Hey! That's my spot!"_

_"What? I always sit beside Ethan on movie night." "Oh, I get it. You two want to, uh, canoodle."_

Sarah smiled at the memories. She missed those days a lot. She never knew the guy she used to call her boyfriend and the guy who constantly told her he loved her would turn against her. It was all happening too fast. First, the break up. Now, and after two months, this. She didn't know if she could handle things anymore.

She was thinking too much that she didn't notice she was in the woods. When she did, she stopped walking.

_How did I get here?_ She shook her head. _Who cares? I'll… keep walking._

She kept moving even though the woods were a bit scary. A bit? You would be kidding if you said that. It's a very scary place when it comes to the night. The darkness. The wolves' howls. The trees that look like human shadows. Everything about the place was scary.

_Seriously, what am I doing here? I have to get back to… at least Benny's._

Before she could move a muscle, she smelled something familiar. A smell that she couldn't have mistaken. The smell of a vampire. She knew who it was, but she couldn't see the person in front of her. She knew the vampire was behind her. She turned around and hissed at the figure that she knew was Ethan. Last time she didn't recognize him from the smell because she hasn't seen him for two months. She also forgot how he looked like for crying out loud.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything," he said.

"Then why are you here?" she asked, crossing her arm.

"Jesse sent me here to tell you something."

"And what is that something?"

"Well, he said that there had been a fight going on between his side and yours. He thinks it has been going on for too long," he said. "He wants to end this all."

"End this? How?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"He wants a battle," he simply answered.

"A battle?" Sarah asked. She knew they weren't ready for this. Everyone was separated. Rory was with Jane, Erica with Hannah, and she was hanging out with Benny. It was like if you take them together, they wouldn't kill a demon puppy. "When is it?"

"Wednesday; five days from now. Be ready." He said. He turned around, about to walk off, but was stopped by Sarah's talking.

"Why are you doing this to us? I thought you're a good person."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"But why? I know you told me, but I don't get it. You used to be a _really _kind person… and now… this is just too much to bare."

"Why I did this?" Ethan spun around to look at her. "You're obviously blind if you don't know."

"Well, call me blind because I don't get it. I don't even know what's going on. All I know is that you should come back. Please." She said with pleading eyes.

"Sarah, stop trying to get me back. It's not working," he said.

"Why should I stop? I think that you should stop doing… whatever you're doing right now. It's just that Benny and I want you back."

"What about the rest?" Sarah looked down at the ground. She knew he was right. Although her and Benny care about getting him back, but the others don't even know what happened to him. Even if they knew, they wouldn't want him back. They'd be mad at him. Well, at least that's what she expected. "They don't even care. They don't want me back. I know that. And who said I'm coming back anyway? It was a mistake trying to please you before. What bothers me is that I used to have friends and now I don't. Not you, not Benny, not my old friend Rory, not even my sister for crying out loud." Sarah didn't notice one thing that happened, but his eyes started glowing a color of red. "But who cares? We're not friends anymore, are we?"

Sarah stayed silent. She didn't know he was heartbroken. She couldn't imagine herself in his place. He had no friends, his sister hated him… and his family may not trust him ever again. He lost everything. Everything.

But that wasn't what Sarah thought about most. It was one sentence he said that made her heart ache. _It was a mistake trying to please you before_. He said it like it was an accident to fall in love with Sarah in the first place. Like she was some kind of bug that you want to get rid of. She couldn't believe this. He used to say he loved her, and now he's saying 'I don't like you anymore' in different words. It was heartbreaking. Nothing was going smoothly. Nothing.

Still keeping her head down, Sarah said, "Ethan, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt this way."

"'Sorry' isn't gonna fix anything. It's too late, Sarah."

Sarah knew he was right. She regretted breaking up with him. She should've listened to him. She should've known better than to shut him up and break his heart. She wanted to go back and fix everything… or at least apologize at the day of the breakup.

Sarah looked up again to see that Ethan was gone. She sighed. After this conversation, she knew she had to tell the others about the battle. She just didn't want to tell them about Ethan yet. But this time, it's going to be different without Ethan. He's usually the brains. Without him, their plans would suck.

_Oh, well. We'll just figure out something. Benny has brains… I think._

She shook her head from the thoughts, and then went off flying.

* * *

**So, how did you like this? Summary of this chapter: Benny wants Sarah to talk Ethan into coming back. A battle has been announced and more of Ethan's feelings are revealed.**

**Okay, I hope you guys aren't mad about some things… anything, actually. I don't like seeing you guys disappointed. Really.**

**More trouble is coming soon in future chapters. *laughs evilly* **

**Come on, without trouble, there will be no story. Am I right?**

**Well, if you can, please review. It means a lot to me.**


	11. Dreams Speak Louder then Words

**Woohoo! New chapter! (She said half-heartedly.)**

**I have not much to say.**

**Well, let's start this chapter with a dream… :)**

* * *

_Sarah stood up, rubbing her head. Her head seemed to hurt for some reason that she didn't know. Maybe something happened before this dream. Maybe another dream that had her hit in the head._

Is this a lucid dream? I mean, I know this is a dream. _She thought. She opened her eyes to see her surroundings. But she saw nothing. Nothing at all. Everything around her was black. It was like being in a black hole. She felt a shiver from the coldness and crossed her arms._

_"Where am I? What am I supposed to be dreaming about?" She asked herself._

_"Sarah?" She heard a voice echo through the place. It was the voice of that someone she wanted to strangle for being so stupid. But the voice was coming out of nowhere. Not from the back, not coming from the front, not left nor right. This made her wonder about how she heard the voice._

_"Ethan?" She looked left and right just to make sure. But he was nowhere to be seen. Not even footsteps were heard. It was just quiet and plain black around her. It was strange that she could see herself with no brightness around. "Where are you?"_

_"Why did you have to leave me alone in there?" Ethan said._

_"What? Ethan, what are you talking about? And where exactly do you mean?"_

_Ignoring her questions, Ethan's voice said, "Did you think I want to stay with them? Stay alone?"_

_"Huh? You're confusing me. Who are 'they'?"_

_"Do you wanna know exactly who I am?"_

_"Uh, I'm pretty sure this is Ethan's voice."_

_"Well, it is his voice but I'm not exactly him. I'm just what he feels from the inside."_

How is this even possible?_ Sarah thought._

_"Sarah, just please get me away from this place. I wanna be back."_

_"Why don't you come back, then?"_

_"I still haven't realized that I need to. I need someone to convince me to come back. I may only listen to you. Just please do it."_

_Sarah nodded. "I'll do the best I can."_

_"Thank you."_

_She smiled, getting over the fact that it was pretty cold. "I'd do anything for you."_

_She could imagine Ethan's smile, which she longed and missed a lot. All she wanted to do was see it again. She lost hope that she'd see it ever again, but this dream was giving her hope. She was glad to hear this from Ethan… well, Ethan's voice._

**==…==**

Sarah woke up, not frowning for the first time. It was the only good dream she had in a while. All her dreams were about Ethan and how much she missed him, and they were all terrible. She didn't need to sleep. She didn't have to. She didn't even want to, knowing that she'd get a bad dream. This time, she was glad she slept. This dream gave her a different feeling. Hope, belief, optimism. She never felt that in about two months. Just after their break up.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Ethan stood in a cold, black place. You wouldn't even call it a place. It had no escape except for waking up._

_"Okay, what's going on in here?" Ethan asked himself._

_Unexpectedly, he received a reply from… himself. Well, it was his voice. "Duh, you're in a dream!"_

_"What am I doing here?" _

_"Look, it's the only chance we have to communicate with Sarah. She's asleep and you two are having the same dream… except she can't hear you."_

_"Wait, are _you_ controlling this?"_

_"Good morning!"_

_"Well, if my mind can control this, why can't I?"_

_"I'm not your mind, you idiot. I'm speaking from that place that you call 'the heart'."_

_"Is this even possible?" He asked, more to himself_

_"She's here."_

_"Where am I?" Sarah's voice was heard, but she was not seen in Ethan's eyes. "What am I supposed to be dreaming about?"_

_He smiled when he heard Sarah's voice. He wanted to hear her voice without the angry tone shown in it. Unfortunately, he couldn't talk to her. He didn't exactly know what he felt in his heart, but he knew it was all about Sarah._

Why am I thinking about her? She hates me. I hate her. I'm dating Grenda._ He thought, shaking his head._ Who am I kidding? I still have feelings for her. I still love her._ He loved her, not liked her. He never stopped thinking about her, even when he kissed other girls, like Grenda and the girl he previously dated, Heather._

_"Sarah?" Voice Ethan said._

No, no, no. Please no. _Ethan thought._

_"I have to do this." Voice Ethan whispered as if it was reading Ethan's mind. Ethan sighed, realizing there's no way to stop this. He decided to hear the conversation… if he could._

_"Ethan? Where are you?"_

_Ethan wanted so badly to say that he was there, but she couldn't see him or hear him._

_"Why did you have to leave me alone in there?" Voice Ethan replied._

_It was exactly how he felt. He never wanted the break up to happen. He never wanted her to leave him alone for an accident that happened. She probably didn't want to see him with Grenda and he probably made all of this come true. He didn't love Grenda or anything. He just liked her a little bit, but what was he gonna do when he had to raise a kid with her?_

_"What? Ethan, what are you talking about? And where exactly do you mean?"_

_"Did you think I want to stay with them? Stay alone?"_

_"What?" Ethan said. "Why are you telling her this? I don't wanna come back."_

_"That's what you think. You actually want to come back. I'm you." Voice Ethan replied._

_"I don't. I don't want to come back when people hate me. They don't even know I've joined forces with Jesse and they still hate me. I hate them for that." _

_That was the moment Ethan realized he didn't want to come back because he was lonely. No one cared for him… except for Sarah, who admitted she still liked him even though he was tied up and kidnapped by him. He had trouble with the others, but he knew he was very harsh on Sarah._

_"No, don't think about this, Ethan." He said to himself. "Don't become soft."_

_"Huh? You're confusing me. Who are 'they'?"_

_"Do you wanna know exactly who I am?" _

_"Uh, I'm pretty sure this is Ethan's voice."_

_"Well, it is his voice but I'm not exactly him. I'm just what he feels from the inside." Voice Ethan said. "Sarah, just please get me away from this place. I wanna be back."_

_"Stop saying this to her. I don't want to come back," Ethan hissed._

_"You have to. You're not meant to be here. You're not evil. You're good. You know that."_

_"I used to be. I'm not anymore."_

_"Why don't you come back, then?" Sarah said._

_"I still haven't realized that I need to." If that… voice had a face, it would've looked at Ethan with a sad look. Meanwhile, Ethan wanted to punch something at the moment. "I need someone to convince me to come back. I may only listen to you. Just please do it."_

I hope Sarah doesn't actually do it,_ Ethan said, sighing._

_"I'll do my best." Sarah said._

_Ethan was expecting Sarah to come the next day or whenever they bump into each other. He didn't want that to happen, but Jesse could ask him to do anything, including talking to Sarah._

_"Thank you." Voice Ethan said._

_"I'd do anything for you."_

_Ethan smiled. She was too sweet, even when he was not nice to her. He wasn't even thinking of being nice to her, but she was too kind to even think about hurting her or doing anything bad to her._

**==…==**

Just after Ethan opened his eyes, he sighed. He opened a drawer o the small table by his side, getting out a picture frame. In that frame was the picture of prom night in his freshman year. The picture him mother took in the night that Jesse bit him and Sarah sucked the venom out. He missed those days; the days he had no trouble in. No confusion. The confusion at the moment was thinking about whether he wanted to come back or stay. He wanted to stay, but that was him speaking in the dream. He couldn't make up his mind.

_I'll think of this later._ He shook the thoughts out of his head, hoping they wouldn't come back.

* * *

**There you have it. I think it was good. Just good. But this chapter is important too. Why? (though it's just dreams) It's because of Ethan's confusion. If you don't know he 80% wants to stay and 20% come back.**

**Thank you for reading. You guys are the reason for making this story a success. :)**


	12. Author Note

Okay, I'm probably gonna put this in every incomplete fanfic I have, but I have something to tell you.

Bad news.

Well, I decided to stop writing my chapters until the end of school. I know most of you are sad, but it's just that everyone's busy in school days and stuff. I'm not. I'm always free. I do my homework but I have so much free time. It's just for some of you guys. So, now you know the reason.

For 'Expect the Unexpected' readers: I know there's one last chapter left, but I'm not updating it until the end of school. After this story's over, I'll post a new one. I have so many ideas in my head and I can't wait for you to see it. Sadly, I have to wait.

For 'Jesse and Ethan Love Story' readers: This is the only story I'll be updating as long as EthanLover is updating it too. I guess you guys (who read this story obviously) are happy.

For 'Love with Whole New Feelings' readers: I'm sorry I left you hanging with the way I ended the last chapter. I really am. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. :(

For 'Not the Way it Used to Be' readers: Where do I begin? I'm torturing you guys with every chapter. I'm a horrible person. I know you guys want to know what's gonna happen next, but you're gonna have to wait for a LOOONG time. *sigh* I really like this story and I'm so sad to do this.

For 'Someone Like You' readers: Well, a few chapters were published and I still haven't made a lot of progress with this story. The good part still hasn't started. (I like to plan my stories thoroughly.)

For 'Under the Moonlight' readers: Okay, I'm gonna make a promise right now about this story. First thing I'll update this summer is this story. If I didn't, well, I won't be (hopefully). Here, I promised.

For 'Welcome Back Again' readers (finally): What should I say? Only one chapter! Just one was published! I feel so bad for this story. But when I'll start writing again, I promise things are gonna be good.

If you're all wondering, yes, I do publish my stories alphabetically. More organized. I don't want to update a story three times a month and forget one story. That's not fair. And if I start writing 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' fanfics, don't be surprised. I fell in love with that too (not more than MBAV).

One more thing, in no way do I own MBAV or it's characters. I just own the plots that will be updated later this summer. Unless people are active.

Until summer time...

peace!


End file.
